Helpless
by Haruka-Chan 212
Summary: Quinn has secrets. Secrets that she now has no choice but to reveal. What will happen when everything's out in the open? Eventual Faberry. Rated for language, content, adult situations and self-harm.
1. Lessons Learned

**_Usually when I'm down in the dumps, writing really bad things happening to good people always seems to bring me up. This is a work in progress. I have to be in depressed-ish moods to work on it, so there is no guarantee when this will be updated. For those of you following "I Got You Babe" I am currently working on Chapter 21 of that and it should be up in the next day or two. Since it seems that weekends are the only time I can really find any time to write... any and all chapter updates will happen on either Saturday or Sunday most likely._**

**_Thanks to those of you who have been following my writing :D That means so much to me. It really really does. _**

**_Title for this story came from a Backstreet Boys song. Might have a few songs scattered throughout the story, I'll let you know what they all are whenever I add some in._**

**_Oh, and there is no Beth in this story._**

* * *

**_Helpless  
Chapter 1 - Lessons Learned  
_**

"Help." Her voice was barely above a whisper as she limped down the hallway from the bathroom. She felt lightning bolt like pain shooting from the top of her thigh all throughout her body. She'd gone too far this time. She couldn't stop it. "Help." She whispered again.

It was after school hours, on a Friday. The odds of anybody still being around were slim. Most teachers and students high tailed it out of the building as soon as the last bell rang signaling the weekend.

_Maybe this is how it's suppose to end. On the cold, lonely floors of McKinley High School_. She thought to herself. Her hand came to rest on the wall beside her. The world around her was starting to spin and she became light-headed. That's when she heard it. The tell-tale signs of music and a soft voice echoing from the auditorium. Just a little further before she'd be safe. A little further before her life would be saved. Just a little more.

Just as she lifted her hands to press on the door, her world went black and she fell through, landing on the floor with a loud thud.

"Quinn?" The woman on stage abruptly stopped singing her song when she saw the blonde collapse through the door. "Quinn? Is this some kind of joke?" The tiny brunette made her way off the stage and up the ramp toward the exit. As she got closer her pace slowed. She spotted the blood stains that coated the front of the blonde's baby blue dress. The only other time she'd ever seen that much blood was in horror movies that her dads made her watch on occasion. "Quinn, wake up, please." She knelt down beside the fallen teen and felt for a pulse.

There was none.

* * *

_Three Months Prior_

"Can I talk to you guys?" Quinn smoothed out the front of her Cheerios uniform as she entered the den where both of her parents were sitting, enjoying their regular evening drinks.

"Absolutely my dear." Russell patted the spot next to him on the leather sofa before taking another long sip out of his wine glass. Judy sat on the recliner on the other side of him.

Quinn Fabray had never been so scared in her life. Not even working through the most intricate of routines at Cheerios competitions on national television had she ever been this scared. Her heart raced. She'd spent the better part of a week thinking up the right things to say to her parents. The night prior she'd been awake until 2 AM coming up with the perfect speech. But now, right in front of her parents, all the words from her presentation were lost somewhere in the confines of her mind. "What's on your mind Quinnie?"

One of the few things that the young blonde hated was her mother's nickname for her. It made her feel like she was five years old all over again. But she wasn't. She was 16 years old, nearly an adult. After taking a deep breath, _now or never_, she thought. "Sam and I broke up." She hadn't exactly been lying, just stretching the truth. Sam and her had split, but that was nearly two months ago. Quinn broke up with him with little explanation. She couldn't bring herself to tell him what she was about to tell her own Christian parents.

"That's not news honey. We figured something had to have happened since we haven't seen him around in the last few weeks."

Russell huffed, "He wasn't the brightest boy either. You can find someone much better than him."

Quinn nodded. Truth was, she had found someone better than him. Someone much better. "I have actually."

"Well that's great honey, what's his name? What's he like? When do we get to meet him?" Judy leaned forward in her chair to get a closer look at her daughter.

The young blonde diverted her eyes away from either parent to become fixated on her lap. She shook her head. "Her name's Jasmine. She's new to the school, just moved here two months ago from Florida…" Her voice was barely above a whisper. She couldn't even bring herself to look up at either one of her parents to gauge their reactions. "Mom… dad… I'm gay." She finally looked up, first at her mother to find disappointment in her eyes, then at her father.

Russell was a little harder to read. He always had been. She never knew what kind of father he was going to be on any particular day. Some days he was the most caring and nurturing person in the world, others, he would belittle her, call her names, and even hit her. Today, it was the latter. He stood up and roughly grabbed her arm, forcing her to stand with him. After placing his glass down on the coffee table, he used that hand to slap her across the face. "I always knew there was something wrong with you Quinn. You're a disgrace to this family and the name Fabray. You have an hour to pack your things, then you're to get the hell out of my house and our lives." He stormed out of the room, slamming doors behind him.

"Mom?" Quinn turned to Judy who kept her eyes bowed as she shook her head, stood up, and followed her husband out of the room.

Quinn refused to cry. Granted the tears were burning her eyes, but she wouldn't cry, not while under her parents roof at least. Once safely in her room she sent a frantic text to Jasmine, telling her what had happened. She was thankful though, when she received a reply message telling her to come over, she'd be able to stay with them for a while.

Over the last three weeks the Smith family had taken the blonde in with open arms. This new development was proving to be no exception to their open arms policy. A policy which Quinn had never been accustomed to in her 16 years of life. She was raised with the belief that everybody took care of themselves and nobody should help other people. But that changed the moment she needed someone else's help in figuring out who she was. She was thankful that Jasmine was there to help her through the worst confusion any one person could handle.

* * *

_**Please don't forget to review. I love reviews and I wanna know what you guys are thinking so far. Hopefully the beginning caught your attention and you're curious to see how Quinn goes from the perfect Christian girl to being unconscious on the auditorium floor. You'll find out soon enough. The more reviews, the happier it'll make me. :)**_


	2. The First Cut Is The Deepest

**_I'm slightly amazed by the number of story alerts that this has already received. 25 is a lot. I'm happy :D I actually finished writing this chapter yesterday, it's not as good as I wanted it to be, but it is done. Next chapter probably won't come out until Friday or Saturday. I'm hoping at least._**

**_I decided to give my chapters titles, which is a rare occurrence for me. Each chapter title is the name of a song. Chapter one was Lessons Learned by Carrie Underwood... This chapter's title is a song by Sheryl Crow._**

* * *

**_Helpless  
Chapter 2 – The First Cut Is The Deepest_**

Things had been going amazingly smooth for Quinn at the Smith household. The brunette's parents had taken her in as one of their own and even allowed the girls to share a room. Granted, Quinn was proving to be too much of a prude for Jasmine's sake and never put out for her. But did allow some rather heavy make-out session.

It was a Friday afternoon, nearing dinner time when Quinn returned home from her Cheerios practice. Her entire body ached from the torture that Coach Sylvester put them through. She flopped down on the computer chair in the room her and Jasmine shared and opened up the laptop. "Quinn, we need to talk." Jasmine spoke as she entered the bedroom. She made her way to the bed and sat down, her eyes never leaving the blonde.

The cheerleader stiffened at the brunette's tone of voice. She felt this day coming for a while but never wanted to admit it. Quinn had been living with the Smiths now for two weeks. Things at first were outstanding. Quinn and Jasmine had lived their separate lives, only coming together for meals, various dates, and at bed time.

Lately though, Jasmine had been more distant. Spending more and more time out with 'friends.' Friends which Quinn had never had the chance to meet. The brunette never brought them to the house and she never even bothered to mention any names.

"What's up baby?"

The brunette flinched at the term of endearment. Quietly, Jasmine stood up to close the door then retook her seat on their shared bed. She took a deep breath before starting to speak. "I don't think this is working Quinn."

The cheerleader cringed and bit her lower lip. After a deep breath she was finally able to look Jasmine in the eye. "Why?"

"Why?" The brunette instantly went on the defensive. Her voice slowly started becoming louder with anger. "Quinn, you're never home because of those damn cheerleading practices. Whenever you are home you're too exhausted to even hug me. Why do you think I'm out all the time?" Quinn shook her head. "It's because you don't make me feel loved anymore. I'm feeling alone."

"But I do love you Jas. I love you so much." Quinn pleaded. It wasn't a lie, she did love Jasmine with all her heart. She just wasn't one hundred percent sure whether or not she was _in love_ with Jasmine.

Jasmine shook her head. "You just love what my family and I have done for you Quinn. Think about it. Quinn I want to be able to hold my girlfriend's hand in school. I want to be out. I'm tired of hiding at school and in public. I don't care what people think anymore. I can't hide Quinn."

The blonde bit her lip. The tears finally forcing their way out of her eyes. It was inevitable. Didn't make it any easier though. "I have no where else to go." Her voice was barely a whisper.

"I know Quinn. I'm not as cold hearted as you seem to think I am. Mom and dad are going to set up the guest bedroom as your own."

Quinn just shook her head, stood up and walked out of Jasmine's room and across the hall to her own. Once the door was closed behind her she didn't fight her tears anymore. _This can't be happening._ She buried her head in the pillow and cried herself to sleep that night.

* * *

"So to what do we owe this pleasure Q?" Santana smirked at her friend. Her face quickly softened when she saw the lost, alone look on the blonde's face. It was a look the confident 'Head Bitch in Charge' never sported before. In public at least. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." The blonde sighed and invited herself into the Latina's room and gave Brittany a small smile. She couldn't tell her two closest friends what was truly on her mind. Even though she wanted to more then anything.

Quinn always knew Brittany and Santana were an item, even if they refused to admit it to anybody. The head cheerleader didn't feel comfortable telling her fellow Cheerios that she was gay too. She feared they would mock her.

"Q, you have really bad timing you know." Brittany bit her bottom lip then gave a flirty look up to Santana.

"Yea Q, you interrupted Britts and mines sexy times."

Quinn felt her heart wretch at the thought. "Yea, I'll just go. Wanted to see if you guys wanted to see a movie later."

Santana smirked at her friend. One of the patented 'get the fuck out of here' look.

"I'll just see you guys Monday morning at practice."

"Bye Q!" Brittan bounced up from her spot on the bed and wrapped her arms tightly around her fellow blonde.

* * *

Alone. It wasn't entirely a new feeling. Growing up Quinn spent many nights alone while her parents were drinking and her sister always ignored her. Once she arrived to her 'home' she hurried up to her room and locked the door behind her.

Quinn was on the verge of snapping. No, not on the verge, she already had. Yesterday Jasmine broke up with her. Today the brunette was already dating someone else. Santana and Brittany had each other. She had nobody. Jasmine didn't want her. Her parents and sister didn't want her. She felt like a burden to the Smiths.

The blonde slowly pulled open her top dresser drawer and pulled out a small metal tin. It was a tin containing her deepest secret. A secret she'd been hiding for over a year. Once she started dating Jasmine though, the urge left her. She felt at peace with herself. She felt safe. She felt as if she could take on the world and survive. Now, now she just felt lost. She had no idea where her life was going.

She sat on the edge of her bed and lifted the top off of the tin. She lied back against her pillows and lifted up the front of her shirt to reveal many faded scars marring her skin.

_Just once won't hurt. _She told herself as she reached for the old razor blade. A razor blade she swore to Jasmine she'd thrown out. Here it was though, mixed in with her clothing the entire time. She lowered the corner of the blade to her skin and tried a light gash. Her breath caught in her throat at the feeling of her skin ripping. But it wasn't enough. Just as she feared, it wasn't enough to curb her pain. _One more._ Harder, it had to be harder than the first, failed attempt.

Quinn let out the breath she'd been holding. Relief washed over her body as she blood began to flow from the gash in her skin. She felt calm and at peace. Quinn knew one wouldn't hurt her. One real one. The first time doing it was always the hardest. Especially since it had been almost three months since the last cuts.

* * *

_**Okay, upon re-reading this chapter, things are seeming a bit choppy at the moment. But hopefully with the next chapter all of that will change and I'll be able to get this show on the road. I just needed to show what finally set Quinn off, and from here on out it's going to be nothing but down hill for our gorgeous blonde cheerleader.**_

_**Please review :D I love me some reviews.  
**_


	3. Like We Never Loved At All

**_This wasn't the original title of this chapter. But while listening to Pandora radio while typing this, this song started playing by Faith Hill and upon listening to the lyrics, I decided that this would be a better title. So, with that said, this chapter title comes from Faith Hill._**

* * *

**_Helpless  
Chapter 3 – Like We Never Loved At All_**

_Put on your HBIC face Quinn. They can't see you hurting._ The blonde told herself as she made her way out of the Cheerios locker room and onto the field. She was the first out there, as was expected of the head cheerleader. Quinn stood in the middle of the field and stretched out all of her aching muscles.

_Can't show weakness. They'll eat you alive if you do._ Quinn continued her mental pep-talk until she saw the first of the Cheerios making their way to the field. "It's about damn time!" She nearly screamed at the girls. The HBIC checked her watch before scowling. "You're late. All of you!"

"Why don't you lighten up Q? It's 7:01. A minute late."

"Why don't you stuff it Santana. A minute late at Nationals means a forfeit. And for being late, you can all go right to the track for three laps. Then it's suicides 'til the end of practice!" She wasn't amused by the fact that nobody was moving. "That means NOW!" She followed the girls onto the track for their laps then stood on the bleachers to monitor the rest of the practice.

Sue Sylvester would have been proud of the way she handled them. Yes, Sue would have been proud. Yet as Quinn stood there, watching the agony that she was putting her squad through, she hated every second of it. She hated having to do what was 'expected' of her each and every day.

"Alright, hit the showers!" Quinn took her time as she made her way back to the field. She had to be the last one in, there was no way of getting around it. She winced as she leant down to pick up her bag. No doubt the stress from running and stretching re-opened her wounds from the night before. After taking a deep breath she entered the locker room.

"But San, she's our friend." Quinn stopped behind a row of lockers when she heard Brittany talking.

There was a slamming of a locker, causing half the room's inhabitants to jump. "I don't give a flying rat's ass whether or not she's our friend B. That doesn't give her the right to treat us like shit!"

There was a long pause. Quinn continued to hold her breath, anxiously waiting for Brittany's response. "Rats can't fly Santana." She stated proudly.

The Latina ignored her comment before continuing her rant. "She's just soaking up the power B. She's nothing but a bitch on a power trip." Several of the other Cheerios in the room gasped at Santana's comment. All of them knowing that Quinn had been standing there the whole time. "And another thing. Quinn I can't stand eavesdroppers."

Quinn threw on her famous stern face before turning the corner to come face to face with the Latina. "Amazing how Santana Lopez is all talk."

"That a threat Fabray?"

"Take it as you wish." She turned her back to Santana. She didn't want her second in command to see the pain she knew her eyes were showing. "Rest of you, get your asses in gear. I will not be held responsible if you're late for first period." She made her way to the last row of lockers, where hers was at. Quinn sat down, facing the wall and lifted the front of her Cheerios top. Thankfully she had bandaged her wounds with thick gauze. A thin red line had made its way through and was reminding Quinn of how good it felt to be in control of something for once.

While she waited for the showers to empty out she completely pulled off her top and examined the inside of it, double checking for blood stains. Thankfully there were none. Coach Sylvester would have killed her. With her back still to the main aisle of the locker room she peeled off the bandages, wincing as it pulled off scabs with it. It was a strange mixture to Quinn. Pleasure and pain. It was a 'pleasurable pain' as Quinn had always told herself.

Quinn grabbed her shower bag which she had repacked the night before and wrapped a towel around her body in case there were any straggling Cheerios. Once she was sure the coast was clear she dropped her towel and stripped the rest of her clothes before entering a stall and turning on the shower.

She made quick work of cleaning the sweat off from practice. After one quick peak around the shower room she pulled her tin out from the bottom of her bag. Santana's words had stung more then she originally thought. She lowered the razor to the skin of her stomach and began slicing her pain away. Quinn's 'pleasurable pain' soon replaced the anguish Santana had caused. After reopening her hazel eyes she glanced down and gasped slightly. Blood was mixing freely with the water that cascaded down her body, creating a pool of red at her feet.

The rush of relief was amazing to her. She took a moment just to watch the crimson flow from her open wounds. Calm. Pure calm. Quinn released a heavy sigh before starting to clean her new cuts. After finishing her shower and toweling herself dry she opened her back and started to put fresh gauze on her stomach.

Fresh, clean, and stress free. That was always the perfect way to start a Monday morning at school.

* * *

"Quinn, if I may have a moment of your time please?"

The blonde glared down at the brunette who was brave enough to stop her in the hallway outside of Glee. "What do you want Berry?" Quinn folded her arms over her chest.

Rachel stared up at her fellow Gleek before her composure crumbled. She was trembling slightly. Why? Quinn had no idea. "It's come to my attention that you haven't been yourself lately. I was wondering if there was anything I could do to be of assistance." Quinn just pushed past the diva to go into the room. Maybe she wasn't as good at hiding her emotions as she originally thought. Either that, or Rachel just studied people way too much. Before she made it to the safety of the choir room she froze, just down the hallway she spotted Jasmine.

Her day had gone so well. Not once had she seen her lying, cheating ex all day. But there she was. Jasmine's hand toyed with the long black hair of an unknown girl. Quinn was unable to move, she was hardly able to breathe.

"Quinn? Rachel frowned as she followed Quinn's line of sight. "What's wrong?" Quinn shook her head but the diva didn't back down. She was more observant then people gave her credit for. "You and your friend have a fight or something?"

Before the head Cheerio had a chance to respond the air was knocked out of her lungs when Jasmine and what she assumed was her new girlfriend, were slushied by Azimio and Karofsky. She wanted to drop her bag and rush to her side. As soon as she was going to she stopped herself and remember that Jasmine was no longer her girlfriend. She had no choice but to watch with pain in her eyes.

"Lesbos!" Karofsky high-fived his friend as they made their way away from the two girls.

"That's exactly why-" Quinn mumbled to herself but stopped when she realized Rachel was still standing near her.

"What was that?" The brunette grabbed Quinn's hand, forcing her to turn back around. "Exactly why what?"

Once again Quinn's body froze. She glared down at the girl for a moment before yanking her hand away and trying desperately to hide the pain in her eyes. "None of your damn business Man-hands." Quinn lowered her gaze to the floor as she entered the choir room. She was hopeful to anything that would get her mind away from her torment.

_That's exactly why I told you I wanted to wait Jasmine._ Quinn thought to herself. She allowed her eyes to scan the room as she took her normal seat in the back row. Everybody was busy chatting among themselves. Nobody paid her any mind.

Quinn Fabray, top of the totem pole at McKinley High School. In charge of everything, yet nothing at all. She wanted nothing more than a friend at that moment in time. A friend to hold her and tell her it's alright. Hell, even just a friend to talk to. She had none of that. Her Head Bitch in Charge persona had pushed away the few people who she actually considered friends. Namely Santana and Brittany. She watched as Rachel entered the room. For the briefest of moments their eyes locked before Quinn looked away.

Rachel took it as an invite to the empty seat beside her. The blonde, for once, was actually thankful for the brunette's sharp ability to read people. There was an awkward silence between the two for a moment before Quinn finally whispered. "She acts like there was nothing between us." She wasn't sure why she just admitted that to Rachel. All she knew was that she was about to admit to her worst enemy that she was gay. Rachel would be the first person, other than Jasmine, that she ever told.

"What do you mean Quinn?" Rachel turned to give the blonde her full attention.

Quinn sighed before looking around to make sure nobody else was paying attention to them. Nobody was. "I told her I wanted to wait." She paused to look at the brunette. "I wanted to wait to come out." She watched as the gears in her mind turned before it finally clicked. She just nodded. "Jasmine acts like she never loved me." She bit her lower lip to stave off the tears that were threatening her eyes. No. She would not allow herself to cry in public.

"Quinn, I had no idea."

She turned her attention to the front of the classroom as Mr. Schue entered. She spoke one more time, in a monotone voice. "Don't worry Rachel, nobody does. It's safer that way."__

* * *

**_Chapter turned out a little longer then originally anticipated. Don't think anybody will mind that though._**

**_The bit at the end, with Quinn breaking a little and allowing Rachel in, came on the spur of the moment. The chapter was originally suppose to end when Quinn entered glee room, but the rest just kept flowing out of me.  
_**

**_Please review, I love hearing what you all think. Praise, flames..anything will work.  
_**


	4. Consider Me Gone

**_Sorry about the delay. I haven't really been in much of a mood to write lately. But when I got in the mood for this, I found that chapter 4 was almost done, so I finished it and I posted it. Enjoy._**

**_Song is by Reba McEntire, one of my favorite country artists._**

* * *

**_Helpless  
Chapter 4 – Consider Me Gone_**

**_Present Day_**

"Quinn? Quinn, can you hear me?" The brunette gripped the blonde's hands tightly in her own. She stopped trying to hide her tears the minute she entered Quinn's hospital room. The former strong leader lay motionless on the crisp white sheets of the bed. The only sounds in the room were her steady breathing, aided by a machine, and the beeping of her heart monitor. "Quinn, if you can hear me, will you squeeze my hand?" There was no response.

All Rachel could do was rest her head on the bed beside Quinn's hip. She closed her eyes, willing her tears to stop. It was to no avail though. She cared so deeply for this helpless blonde beside her. The brunette couldn't even bear the thought of losing her goddess.

* * *

**_Two Months Prior_**

Things had quickly spiraled out of control for Quinn Fabray. In the course of one school day she dropped on the social ladder. From the Head Bitch In Charge, to the dirt under everybody's feet. All because her biggest secret had gotten out. All thanks to Jasmine.

Students had heard Jasmine arguing with her girlfriend in the hallway. Jasmine's girlfriend kept bringing up the fact that Quinn was still living with her. That Jasmine's ex-girlfriend was still living with her. Rumors quickly spread. Word of mouth was trusted in McKinley High School. It all depended on who was speaking the words. And when it was the football team and Cheerios, the entire school believed it.

Quinn hugged her books to her chest as she made her way down the hallway to go to lunch. She was stopped though by a rough hand on her shoulder. She stopped abruptly and turned to look at the blonde man. Sam. The boy she'd broken up with several months ago, just so she could be with Jasmine. "Is it true?" Was all he spoke to her.

The HBIC turned her head. Not answering the question was the same as answering it with a 'yes.' She lowered her eyes to the floor and started to walk away from him, only to be stopped again. "What do you want Sam?" Her voice cracked more then she wanted it to. She'd been an emotional wreck all day long and really didn't need this from her once boyfriend.

"I want to know if it's true Quinn."

"Yes, it is! There, are you happy? I broke up with you for a girl." She quickly bit her lip and took a step back from him to see students surrounding the both of them. Many of them with their mouths agape. After swallowing hard she turned on her heel and ran to the nearest bathroom. If people didn't believe the rumors, they surely would now since it came right from the horse's mouth. She couldn't handle this. She stopped quickly at her locker to grab her bag out.

_Can't do this anymore._ Was all she thought as she rushed into the bathroom. What she didn't know was that there was a petite brunette following closely behind her. After checking the few stalls in the bathroom she locked herself in the handicap stall to give herself more room to sit on the floor. Quinn lifted up her Cheerios top and pulled off the bandages. Her stomach looked like something out of a meat processing plant. Her skin was full of gashes and swollen cuts. All of which were painful. She didn't care, she needed more.

"Quinn?"

Her breath stopped when she heard the voice. The voice of the one person she'd started to trust echoed through the small bathroom. "Rachel? What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing. What happened?" Rachel rested her head against the door. When she entered the bathroom she'd locked the door behind her in hopes that her and Quinn could talk.

"I really don't want to talk right now Rachel." Quinn bit her bottom lip as she dragged the tip of the razor over her skin. It was the only relief that she knew. Cutting was the only way to release all of her pain.

The brunette let out a heavy sigh. She'd hoped that Quinn would be willing to open up to her like she had done about a month prior in Glee Club. But she had no such luck. "Quinn, don't worry. I'm sure all of this will pass."

"Just shut up Berry! You have no idea what I'm going through right now. I don't need to hear any of your little 'oh the world is fine' pep talks. Just leave me alone." She broke down into tears by the end of her sentence. The Cheerio's body shook with sobs. It was unlike Quinn Fabray to cry. Especially with someone else so close. But she couldn't help it. She was stuck in an internal battle with her mind that screamed at her to be alone and her heart that wanted Rachel closer. The blonde had never felt so lost before.

After a long silence between the two, Rachel spoke again. "I'll… I'll see you in Glee. I do hope you feel better."

How? How could she possible feel better? The only way she knew was tearing her body apart. After each cut she felt weak. She was torn again because she knew she should stop yet she also knew she couldn't. Quinn could never stop after just one slice either. She was hardly ever able to stop after four or five.

She dared to open her eyes again to look at the mangled mess that was her stomach. She released a heavy sigh before reaching for a wad of toilet paper to clean up the mess before she could dress the wounds.

_'It's all Jasmine's fault.´ _Quinn thought to herself. _'I can't stay there with her anymore.'_

* * *

"Quinn, what on earth are you doing?"

The blonde froze when she heard the familiar voice at her doorway. She didn't bother to turn to look at Jasmine, she couldn't risk her seeing that she was lying to her. "I found another place to stay." It wasn't entirely a lie.

"What are you talking about? You live here."

"I'm leaving Jasmine, I can't stay here with you. Look what you and that little slut of yours did to me today." Quinn instantly regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. She hadn't intended on letting her true feelings come out.

Jasmine stepped closer to the blonde, spun her around and glared deeply into her hurting hazel eyes. "We did nothing to you Quinn, you did it to yourself. This…" She motioned between the two of them. "…is all your fault. Good luck with whoever has to put up with you now." With that, she stormed out of the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Within two hours, Quinn loaded the last of her bags into the backseat of her car and backed out of the driveway. The sun had already started to set, so she made her way to the park and pulled into a parking spot at the end of the lot. After locking her car doors, she reclined her seat back and pulled her blanket over her body. She did have another place to stay. Her car. She had no other home that she knew of that would allow her in. She had no place to go. Quinn simply felt safer and more secure sleeping in her car.

* * *

**_Don't forget to review. I love your ideas and thoughts._**


	5. Anytime You Need A Friend

**_Song is Anytime You Need A Friend by Mariah Carey… It always seems to take me the longest amount of time to find the perfect song to fit the chapter contents. Takes me longer to find the song then to write the chapter sometimes lol._**

**_Anyway, here's chapter 5 for you. I hope you all like it._**

* * *

**_Helpless  
Chapter 5 – Anytime You Need A Friend_**

When Quinn awoke, it wasn't morning. Or to her alarm. It was to a Lima police officer knocking on her driver's side window. After glancing at her watch and seeing that it was only a quarter after three, she groaned and rolled down her window. The blonde winced as the woman shined a flashlight down at her, right in her face.

"Is there a problem?"

The woman moved the light from Quinn to survey the bags in the backseat. "Whatcha doing out here kiddo? Why aren't you at home in bed?"

Quinn just looked down at her lap before speaking the first lie that came to her mind. "I had a fight with my parents and needed to clear my head. I guess I fell asleep." There was always one thing Quinn Fabray was good at; lying. And she wasn't afraid to do it to anybody, even a police officer.

The woman tilted her head to the side, giving the blonde's words a chance to sink in. "Just go home kid."

Quinn just nodded before starting her car's engine and backing out of the parking spot. As soon as she turned the corner, she allowed the tears to flow freely. She was at a loss. Surely she couldn't return to her parent's house. Jasmine thinks that she found a new place to live. She had nowhere to go.

The blonde spent the next thirty minutes driving around the city of Lima. When her tears blurred her vision too much she pulled to the curb and shut off her engine. Quinn wasn't sure where exactly she was at, all she knew was that this place made her feel safe and secure. She reclined her seat back again and situated herself for more sleep.

* * *

Quinn was rudely awake by someone knocking on her window yet again. She groaned, her eyes barely focusing on a worried looking brunette that continued to pound on the glass. It took her a few moments for it to register why the house she stopped in front of looked familiar. Rachel Berry. The one girl she couldn't get off her mind yet the last girl she wanted to think of. She just couldn't get away from the diva.

"What on earth are you doing parked in front of my home at 6:30 in the morning?" Rachel placed her hands on her hips when the blonde finally rolled down the window. The diva's facial expression softened when she saw the expressionless face of the blonde.

"I'm sorry, I'll just get going." Quinn quickly started the engine of her face.

_Can't get away._ Before she had a chance to pull away from the curb, Rachel reached in and rested her hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you come in. You look exhausted Quinn."

The HBIC hesitated before sighing in defeat. The diva was one of the only people Quinn felt she could trust. She shut the engine back off and climbed out to follow the brunette. There was a comfortable silence between them. Until they entered the kitchen.

"Quinn, what's going on?"

_Why do you care?_ She sat down at the table, never allowing her eyes to meet Rachel's. "It doesn't matter."

"Quinn, I would like to remind you that I found you sound asleep in your car, outside of my home, at 6:30 in the morning. So yes, I would say it does matter."

"Rachel please. Just let it go." Quinn raised her hand to rub her forehead.

Silence filled the room as the diva started making her own breakfast. She paused halfway through to notice the blonde was in her own world. Quinn just stared off into space, hardly even blinking. "Would you like something to eat?" There was no response. Rachel only sighed but started making enough food for both her and Quinn. "Here, eat this."

Quinn was lifted from her daze and looked down at the bowl of cereal in front of her. She was thankful for the brunette's offering and slowly started picking at the food. She was starving, yet not hungry at all. "You didn't have to do this."

"But I wanted to Quinn." Rachel sat across from the Cheerio at the kitchen table. "I wish you'd talk to me. I can tell that something's been on your mind lately."

Quinn frowned. Was she really that predictable? Why was Rachel the only one who could see through her ruse? Why was Rachel the only girl that's been on her mind since she first came out to her. "Why do you care?" Her voice came out a little harsher then she had intended.

"Unlike make of our fellow classmates Quinn, I do, in fact, care about other people. I only wish to help you in your time of need."

"How do you know what I need?" Quinn stood up quickly and started making her way toward the door. She wasn't about to stay and listen to Rachel tell her things she already knew but would never admit to.

Rachel threw her chair backwards and chased after the girl she looked to as a friend. "Quinn wait!" She grabbed the slender wrist of the blonde.

Quinn froze before looking down at Rachel. Why did she feel the sudden urge to kiss her? She quickly diverted her eyes from the divas to avoid temptation. "I don't want to be a bother."

"Nonsense Quinn. It's no bother at all. Listen, why don't you take my bed and get some more rest?"

"But what about school?"

"Quinn." Rachel rested moved her grip down to Quinn's hand and began to lead her upstairs and to her room. "Please rest. Don't worry about school for today alright?"

The blonde reluctantly nodded. Relaxing was something she hadn't been able to do over the past few weeks. She slipped into a slumber soon after her head hit the unfamiliar pillow.

* * *

**_Present Day_**

"Is there any change yet Rach?" An older man placed his hand on the girl's shoulder. The brunette just shrugged it off and shook her head.

The diva had spent each of her days after school at the blonde's bedside. "She's just been sleeping daddy." Her voice was soft, showing none of her usual pizzazz. "No change." Rachel gripped the blonde's hand tightly and kissed the back of it. "I'm so scared."

"I know you are honey. Quinn's a strong girl. She'll pull through this."

"Then what daddy?" Her head snapped around to look up at the man. "She wakes up, they're going to send her away to some mental facility. You and I both know that won't help her. It'll just make it worse. Daddy…" Rachel frowned. "She died on the operating table." The last sentence was whispered. Almost as if she couldn't believe it herself.

Hiram just nodded before turning to leave his daughter alone.

"What happened to you Quinn?"__

* * *

_**So there's the next chapter for you. Sorry about the delay, I haven't been in much of an angsty mood as of late. I'm going to start work on chapter 6 shortly I hope.**_

_**Don't forget to review! Any ideas would be awesome too. Giving me fresh ideas would help get chapters out sooner.****  
**_


	6. I'll Stand By You

**_Was listening to Pandora radio online while writing this chapter. And this song by Carrie Underwood started playing. And while listening to it, I decided it was perfect. This is kind of the "turning point" in the story._**

* * *

**_Helpless_**

**_Chapter 6 – I'll Stand By You_**

"Well, well, well. I always knew that someday I'd find a person in my daughter's bed." An older man's voice echoed from the doorway, causing Quinn to stir in her sleep. "But I never expected it to be another girl." He tilted his head to the side as he watched the young blonde's eyes finally open. "Well good morning there."

Quinn jumped and backed away from the unknown man. She clutched the blanket tightly to her chest and stared at him wide-eyed. "Daddy don't scare her." Rachel appeared beside the man before pushing him out of her way and entering the room. "Did you just now wake up?" Quinn nodded, still not moving a muscle from her spot on the bed. "Daddy, will you leave us, please." The older man turned and left the room, leaving his daughter alone with Quinn.

"I should probably get going. I don't want to cause any more trouble to you or your family." The blonde stood up and made her way to the door, running her fingers through her hair as she went. This in turn, caused the front of her shirt to ride up and Rachel saw them.

"Quinn, what's that?" She questioned without even thinking. Quinn quickly pulled down the front of her shirt and continued making her way to the door. "Please don't go." The diva reached out to grab the blonde's hand, halting her retreat just as quickly as it started.

"Don't touch me Berry." Quinn jerked hand away from Rachel's and continued her retreat.

"Quinn, come back here, what were those bandages on your stomach for?" The loud voice of the brunette drew the attention of her dad who had been sitting in the living room.

When Quinn's eyes locked with his and she saw the worried look on his face she sighed a heavy sigh and turned to ascend the steps back to Rachel's room. "Don't worry about the bandages." The blonde allowed her eyes to lock with Rachel's and everything she doubted at that moment about Rachel's trust washed out of her body. Ever since coming out to the shorter diva, Quinn felt relief whenever they were near one another. She felt as if nothing could hurt her. Rachel was her safety net.

Rachel stepped past Quinn and closed her bedroom door. "Quinn, what's really going on?" Her words were full of pain and sympathy all at once. The Cheerio couldn't handle it anymore. She dropped to hear knees as heart wrenching sobs filled Rachel's room. Her entire body trembled. "Oh god Quinn." Rachel didn't hesitate to drop to her knees beside the blonde and hold her close. "Sh, it's okay. I got you." She rocked their bodies gently on the floor. Her fingers stroked through Quinn's long blonde hair. "It's going to be alright." She continued whispering softly into the blonde's shoulder.

"I don't know what to do Rachel."

"Well, for starters, you can try talking to me." Rachel brushed some stray hair out of Quinn's face before giving her a warm, loving smile.

"You wouldn't understand Rachel." Quinn pushed herself to her feet before moving to sit on the edge of the diva's bed.

"And what, exactly, would I not understand?"

The blonde shook her head, her hands coming together to rest on her lap. "I have no home. That's why you found me in my car this morning." She kept her eyes on the floor. She was too afraid to look up at Rachel for fear of more tears falling.

"Well, there is an easy solution for that Quinn Fabray."

"What what would that be?"

Rachel moved to sit beside Quinn on her bed. "You'll stay here with us. We have an extra room, and I know once we tell my fathers' your situation they'll be more than happy to offer it to you."

"I couldn't do that…" Quinn swallowed nervously and willed herself to look at the diva beside her.

"And why not?"

"It would be too hard."

"Quinn Fabray you're not making a bit of sense. Why would it be hard for you to stay here with us? It would be a roof over your head, food in yo-" Before she had a chance to finish her sentence she was interrupted by a pair of soft, shaking lips pressing against her own. Her eyes grew wide and before she had a chance to respond, Quinn pulled away and stood up to run from the room. "Quinn wait!" Before Rachel could catch up with the blonde, she'd vanished through the front door.

* * *

The next day at school Quinn did her best to avoid the diva. She modified her regular routes to and from classes, and succeeded in her efforts. Until Glee. Glee was the only class she shared that term with the brunette. She all but ran from her math class to Glee, stopping only long enough to shove her books into her locker. She couldn't let Rachel catch her alone. Running was all Quinn knew how to do. It was always easier to run then to face the reality of situations. Once in the choir room, she made her way to the back corner and took a seat.

"So, Fabray." Santana turned around to look at the blonde, a smirk on her face the whole time. Once she had Quinn's attention, she spoke further. "Word on the street that Coach has been looking for you. Seems you're a hard woman to find."

"What do you want Santana?"

The Latina held up her hands in defense. "Who said I wanted anything? I was just going to give you a heads up that you're about to be at the bottom of the pyramid."

Quinn's face faltered. Of course. She'd already lost everything else, why not add that to the list as well. Her bottom lip was caught between her teeth as her fists clenched in the bottom of her Cheerio's skirt. "And why should I believe you Santana?" She threw on her best HBIC smile. A smile that was always fake.

"Don't say I didn't warn ya." She turned back around just as Rachel entered the room, followed shortly after by Mr. Schuester.

"Alright guys." He stepped in front of the piano and rubbed his hands in front of him.

But before he had a chance to continue, Rachel stood up and interrupted him. "Mr. Schue, if I may."

"Rachel, I'd really rather you not."

"But it's important." He threw his hands up in defeat and took a seat to the side. "I've come to some realizations last night about myself." She glanced at the blonde briefly before turning to hand some sheet music to Brad.

**Oh, why you look so sad?  
The tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
Don't, be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
'Cause I've seen a dark side too**

When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
I won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you

So, if you're mad get mad  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now  
Hey, what you got to hide?  
I get angry too  
Well, I'm a lot like you

When you're standin' at the crossroads  
And don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
'Cause even if

Quinn covered her mouth as a sob broke free. Before anybody could question her she jumped up from her seat and ran from the choir room.

Rachel stopped in the middle of her lyrics, something that caused half the club to gasp in shock over. "Quinn!"

"Quinn where do you think you're going?" Mr. Schue called out for the blonde who ignored him.

The diva held up her hands to stop the teacher from following the blonde. "I'll go after her Mr. Schue." Without another word she hurried from the room and followed Quinn into the bathroom at the end of the hall. "Quinn?" She whispered as she entered the bathroom. "Quinn? I saw you come in here. Where are you? What's wrong?"

"Why did you do that?" She responded from the handicap stall at the end.

"It's the only way I know how to express myself Quinn. You can't hate me for letting people know how I feel."

"You think I've got it bad now? It's going to be ten times worse now that people know you love me." Quinn lifted the bottom of her Cheerios top and pulled off the white bandages.

"Quinn if I remember correctly, and my memory hardly ever fails me. It was you who kissed me first. I should think that would have meant something."

"I made a mistake!" The blonde snapped before going silent. She bit her bottom lip as she lowered the blade to her skin, it ripping through three times before she watched the blood flow freely from the newest of her wounds. "I'm going to be an even bigger social outcast then I was yesterday."

Rachel rested her head against the stall door, a few tears threatening to break free from her eyes. "I wish I knew what was really going on in your head Quinn."

The door to the stall flung open just as Quinn placed her hand into her purse, putting her blade away. "Rachel, you'll never know what's going on in my head."

"Stop it! Stop lying to yourself. I saw how you completely broke down in front of me yesterday. Quinn Fabray does not break down. Especially in front of other people. I saw you at your weakest yesterday Quinn. You let me in, in a way that I know you'd never let anybody else in. Not Santana, not even Brittany. You chose me Quinn. You picked me to help you even if you don't want to acknowledge that and I'm going to help you."

Quinn looked at her reflection in the mirror before dabbing at her running mascara and turning to look Rachel in the eye. "I don't need help Rachel. I don't need help from anybody, especially you. You have no idea what I'm dealing with right now Manhands." She sniffled once and allowed her hand to rest on her stomach, which was still throbbing. What she hadn't noticed was that the blood from her wounds had seeped through the bandage.

"Quinn, you're bleeding!"

Before the blonde could react, Rachel had grabbed the front of her uniform top and lifted it up slightly to reveal the same bandages she'd seen the day before, only they were drenched in blood. "Rachel, stop. I'm fine." Only she didn't fight as the brunette grabbed a handful of paper towels and pressed them to the wounds. "Rachel please stop." She looked away as tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

"Is this what you've been hiding Quinn?" The blonde nodded, never bringing herself to look at the shorter woman. "Let me help you clean it up okay?" Again Quinn nodded. She never said a word as Rachel helped her sit on the floor. She grabbed some more paper towels, got them wet and sat down beside the blonde. "I'm going to take this off." She pulled the soaked bandage away from Quinn's skin and gasped.

"Please don't tell anybody." It was the first time Quinn had spoken since Rachel found the blood.

They locked eyes, not another word was spoken between them as Rachel leaned in and gave Quinn a shy, gentle kiss. "I won't."

"Thank you."

"As long as you agree to stay with us."

Quinn bit her lip before making a counter offer. "As long as you kiss me again."

Rachel smiled before cupping Quinn's cheek and bringing their lips together again.

* * *

_**Don't forget to review! I love reviews.  
**_


	7. With Crippled Anger, Relief Exists

**_A/N: And this chapter is where everything will loop back around to where the story started._**

**_On another note…as of July 27th to possibly the beginning of October, I'm going to be off work. I'm having surgery on my knee. So there will be plenty of time for me to get writing done. My doctor said on average it takes 6-9 weeks to heal, but it can be up to 12 weeks or more._**

**_Thank you to Baby Capri 1990 for the song Cut by Plumb. The chapter title is modified lyrics from the song. And thanks to her for a quick look over of the chapter to make sure it flowed nicely.  
_**

* * *

**_Helpless  
Chapter 7 – With Crippled Anger, Relief Exists_**

"Q! Here! Now!" Sue did not look happy. It was less than ten minutes into practice and Quinn had already slipped up twice. The first time was for a quivering leg at the top of the pyramid. Now, now Quinn had really screwed up. The blonde stepped in front of her coach and locked eyes with her. "What the hell is wrong with you Fabray?"

She was referring to the fact that Quinn had fallen. Completely fallen while climbing to the top. "I didn't sleep well last night coach."

"Do you know the last time I slept Quinn?" Coach Sylvester folded her arms over her chest and turned to look past Quinn to the rest of her Cheerios. "Last time I slept was in 1978. It was the first time my mother left on one of her Nazi hunts. There's no excuse to falling when you're one of my Cheerios Quinn. You've got two options here." She turned her attention back to the young woman. "Get back out there and get it right. Or your little blonde ass is going on the bottom."

"Yes Coach!" She turned on her heels to run back to the group on the field.

Santana smirked just moments before folding her arms over her chest. "Didn't I warn you Fabray. Coach's been noticing your lack of motivation."

"Shut it Santana. Before I shut it for you. I don't need your comments right now."

The Latina's smirk turned to a scowl as she marched up to the blonde. "I know you ain't got the balls to back that up."

"Wanna try me? I've had about enough of you lately." Before Quinn could stop herself she shoved the Latina, causing her to yelp in pain as she landed hard on the ground. "Fuck you Lopez."

"Quinn, get off my field!" Coach Sylvester's words filled her ears. The blonde's emotions had finally boiled over and Santana, her once best friend, ended up taking the brunt of her anger. "And leave that uniform in my office."

"But Coach! What about Santana?"

"Bubble boobs can think about it at the bottom of the pyramid for a while. Now, I think you need to get off of my field, and out of my uniform."

Quinn glared at Santana who was favoring her left wrist. Brittany was at her side, holding her close. Just what she needed. To be kicked out of one of the two things she had left. She shook her head, mostly to shake away the tears that threatened to break free as she turned to run off to the locker rooms to change. Thankfully she always had a change of clothes in her duffel bag.

As she opened the door to the Cheerio's locker room, she could no longer hold off the tears as they now fell freely down her cheeks. After stripping out of her uniform she pulled a baby blue dress over her head. She made a quick pit stop to throw the uniform into Coach Sylvester's office. At that point, Quinn didn't care whether or not it was folded. All she cared about was finding a place where she could relax. And relax alone.

She made her way into the bathroom that was nearest to the gym. It wasn't her usual choice of relaxation spots, but it was the closest to her. Deep down inside she knew she should tell Rachel before she did anything. She'd stayed up most of the night talking with the brunette about the cutting and how it was bad for her. But right now. What else did she have to lose? All that was left was Glee. Deep down inside though, she knew she'd never lose that. Mr. Schue could never turn on one of his own. Regardless of the circumstance.

Quinn reached into her purse to pull out a zip-loc baggie that contained her favorite past time. Her razor. She made her way into the handicap stall and locked the door behind her. After sitting on the toilet seat she lifted up the bottom of her dress to access a new area of skin. Her thighs. Her thighs had remained untouched since she started Cheerios. She couldn't risk her skirt slipping up during a routine and people seeing her bandages.

Without hesitation she lowered the blade to her skin, a dark thick line of blood appeared in its wake. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back as the wave of warmth washed over her body. The last time she felt it was the day prior when she broke down in the bathroom and Rachel caught her.

"Rachel…" Quinn's eyes shot open and her body jerked upright. What would Rachel think if she saw her now? The blonde quickly reached for a wad of toilet paper and pressed it to her leg. Yet, when she looked down at her leg, she noticed something was off. The wound was bleeding far more than usual. "Come on." She tried giving her body a pep talk as she worked through more and more of the roll of toilet paper. Each piece soaking through with the sticky crimson liquid. "Please stop."

_How pathetic_. She thought. _Begging yourself to stop. Knowing you can't._ She cursed herself as she continued to apply pressure to the cut, but to no avail. She had to find help, but as she stood pain shot from her thigh all the way to the top of her head. It was all too much for her. Her mind had finally won out in telling her she needed help. Quinn left her purse in the bathroom stall, its contents sprawled out on the floor as she hobbled out of the stall and finally out of the bathroom. Her hand stayed gripping the wall as she went.

"Help." Her voice was barely above a whisper as she limped down the hallway from the bathroom. She felt lightning bolt like pain shooting from the top of her thigh all throughout her body. She'd gone too far this time. She couldn't stop it. "Help." She whispered again.

It was after school hours, on a Friday. The odds of anybody still being around were slim. Most teachers and students high tailed it out of the building as soon as the last bell rang signaling the weekend.

_Maybe this is how it's suppose to end. On the cold, lonely floors of McKinley High School_. She thought to herself. Her hand came to rest on the wall beside her. The world around her was starting to spin and she became light-headed. That's when she heard it. The tell-tale signs of music and a soft voice echoing from the auditorium. Just a little further before she'd be safe. A little further before her life would be saved. Just a little more.

Just as she lifted her hands to press on the door, her world went black and she fell through, landing on the floor with a loud thud.

"Quinn?" The woman on stage abruptly stopped singing her song when she saw the blonde collapse through the door. "Quinn? Is this some kind of joke?" The tiny brunette made her way off the stage and up the ramp toward the exit. As she got closer her pace slowed. She spotted the blood stains that coated the front of the blonde's baby blue dress. The only other time she'd ever seen that much blood was in horror movies that her dads made her watch on occasion. "Quinn, wake up, please." She knelt down beside the fallen teen and felt for a pulse.

There was none.

"Quinn, this isn't funny." Rachel's eyes welled up with tears. Her heart told her to stay with the fallen blonde. Her mind and body though forced her to stand and run to the main office of the school for help. She didn't want to leave Quinn on the floor, but she had no choice. The secretary was barely able to understand her as she rambled one long winded paragraph to her before disappearing again.

All the secretary was able to pick up was _'not breathing_,_' 'bleeding' _and,_ '911.'_

"Please stay with me." Rachel pressed her hand hard to the still bleeding wounds on Quinn's leg. She didn't care about getting the crimson liquid on her own skin. All she wanted, was for the blonde to be alright. Priority one, stop the bleeding.

"Ma'am we need you to move."

Rachel had apparently lost track of all time while she was pressing her hand to Quinn's leg. She was ushered out of the way by a pair of paramedics. Tears finally broke free of her eyes and slid down her cheeks. She folded her arms over her chest and watched intently as one listened for a pulse, the other cut open her dress to expose her wounds. "We need to get her to the hospital, now."

The words pulled Rachel from her daze long enough to speak. "I want to go with her."

"Are you of any relation to her miss?" The younger of the two men spoke to her.

"She's living in my house. Please. I want to be there when she wakes up."

The men looked at each other before nodding and rushing down the hallway and out of the school with the stretcher. Rachel was hot on the heels, ignoring all the comments that she heard from the crowd of students that had formed around the ambulance.

* * *

**_And that loops it back around to the beginning of the story. I honestly don't see this ending any time soon. Still have to have Quinn recover from the damage, both physical and emotional. As well as the exploration of the Faberry relationship. Then she has to deal with school. And possibly her family._**

**_Anyway, Please review! :( I like reading people's reviews. Please leave me one.  
_**


	8. One Day You Will

**_I truly am grateful to Pandora radio right now. If it wasn't for that I might still be struggling for a song for this chapter. Song's by Lady Antebellum One Day You Will. It fits perfectly._**

* * *

**_Helpless_**

**_Chapter 8 – One Day You Will_**

_-Last Night-_

"And there we go." Rachel tucked the last corner of the sheet under the futon's mattress before standing up straight and looking at the blonde, a huge smile on her face. "I am glad that you decided to take me up on my offer to stay here."

Quinn just sighed before allowing herself to curl up on the outside edge of the bed. She was tired, but sleeping in unfamiliar places had always proven hard for her. "Good night Rachel."

Rachel remained quiet for a minute. She stood near the foot of the bed, simply watching the blonde. "Quinn?"

"I already said good night Rachel."

"Can we talk about it?" The diva sat down beside the Cheerio's leg.

"There's nothing to talk about." Quinn curled her arms around a pillow and tried to fight off the tears.

Rachel invited herself to lay down next to Quinn. "Yes there is. There is plenty to talk about."

"Rach…stop. Please."

Silence filled the room. Quinn could feel the brunettes eyes boring holes into the back of her head. It was bad enough to have to stay in the diva's home, let alone have her lying right next to her. "What's been on your mind?"

That's all it took for Quinn to give up on the battle against her tears. She hugged herself tightly as she began to sob. "I-I don't wan-na talk about it." She forced out between sobs.

"Quinn, it's alright." Rachel wrapped her arms tightly around the blonde. She was a little shocked when Quinn turned around and buried her head into the brunette's neck. "You can tell me when you're ready." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Again the room fell quiet, less the sounds of the Cheerio's sobs. Rachel stayed there, holding her close and continued drawing light patterns on her lower back.

**"You feel like you're falling backwards**

**Like you're slippin' through the cracks**

**Like no one would even notice**

**If you left this town and never came back"**

Quinn visibly tensed at hearing the lyrics but slowly started to relax as Rachel's voice soothed in her ear.

**"You walk outside and all you see is rain**

**You look inside and all you feel is pain**

**And you can't see it now**

**But down the road the sun is shining**

**In every cloud there's a silver lining**

**Just keep holding on**

**And every heartache makes you stronger**

**But it won't be much longer**

**You'll find love, you'll find peace**

**And the you you're meant to be**

**I know right now that's not the way you feel**

**But one day you will"**

Rachel's voice faded to nothing when she realized the blonde was asleep. She placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. She was thankful that Quinn relaxed enough to fall asleep. The diva stayed up for a while, just watching the peacefully sleeping woman in her arms. Why couldn't Quinn be like that all the time? Rachel wished there was some way she could help her more.

* * *

Rachel's mind was running a mile a minute. Granted, that's what it usually did. But not when it was full of guilt. Her mind was blaming herself for what was happening to Quinn.

_Oh God, Quinn._ The brunette broke down into a fresh set of tears as she curled up into a ball on the chair near the corner of the hospital's waiting room. Rachel blamed herself for everything. Her father's had always raised her to be a responsible adult. And responsible adults took charge over situations such as Quinn's. She'd failed. She failed not only herself, but her father's teachings. She also failed the one person who currently mattered most to her. Quinn. She knew something was wrong. That something was really wrong with the blonde, yet she agreed to keep it to herself.

She took a moment to look around the waiting room. _Yea, keeping it to yourself was a wonderful idea Rachel._ She scolded herself. Had she only told someone yesterday when she saw the blood on the front of Quinn's uniform.

Her thoughts halted right there. Why wasn't Quinn wearing her uniform when she'd found her? The blonde had on one of her simple, yet amazingly adorable sundresses.

"Berry? You really didn't have to come and see me ya know."

Rachel was pulled away from her thoughts at the sound of the familiar voice. "Santana?" Her eyes narrowed in an attempt to focus through the tears. "What are you doing here?"

The Latina held up her casted hand. "Had a little accident. Seriously though, why'd you come see me?" She stepped up in front of the brunette. It was obvious to Rachel that she had no idea Quinn was currently in the operating room. Santana's features softened immediately when Rachel broke into a fresh set of tears. Yes, she couldn't stand the tiny diva, but it always tore at her heart strings when any female cried. "Okay, something's up. What is it?"

"Quinn-" Was all she was able to get out before breaking down again.

"Yea, Quinn's the reason I'm in here for this." She held up her cast.

Rachel's hands flew down to her sides as she stood up and looked the Cheerio right in the eye. "No Santana! Quinn's back there, in surgery right now!"

"What happened, did the dumbass wreck her car or something?"

"I don't have to tell you anything. We all know how much you wanted Quinn off the top of the totem pole. Guess what Santana? You got it." She turned around when she heard a male nurse call out her name.

"Miss Berry?" The man spoke again when Rachel stepped up to him. She just nodded his head before leading her through the double doors. "She's not awake yet, but you can come and see her."

"What was she in surgery for?"

"I'm sorry ma'am, I cannot disclose that information to you." He paused outside of the blonde's room to hand Rachel a visitor's tag before taking his leave.

Rachel almost called out to him. But just as she was about to she realized the young man would probably have no answers for her. It was best to wait for the doctor. "Thanks." She muttered under her breath before entering the room that Quinn was in.

The diva's breath caught in her throat. It was like she completely forgot how to breathe.

"Quinn? Quinn, can you hear me?" The brunette gripped the blonde's hands tightly in her own. She stopped trying to hide her tears the minute she entered Quinn's hospital room. The former strong leader lay motionless on the crisp white sheets of the bed. The only sounds in the room were her steady breathing, aided by a machine, and the beeping of her heart monitor. "Quinn, if you can hear me, will you squeeze my hand?" There was no response.

All Rachel could do was rest her head on the bed beside Quinn's hip. She closed her eyes, willing her tears to stop. It was to no avail though. She cared so deeply for this helpless blonde beside her. The brunette couldn't even bear the thought of losing her goddess.

Rachel allowed the pads of her fingertips to trace gently over the back of Quinn's hand. Never pulling her eyes away from the blonde's serene features, she whispered. "Please don't leave me."

* * *

_**I'm probably not going to have very many more "past" "present" sections in the same chapters. Everything from here on out should be present only. I'm also going to try to have a little more emotion in the chapters. Since Quinn's biggest secret can no longer be hidden from everybody.**_

_**Don't forget to review. Ideas are welcomed and may be incorporated in.  
**_


	9. Slipped Away

**_Been a little while since I've updated. Just haven't seemed to have the motivation for much of anything other then video games lately. So now, since I'm forced to use my dad's computer, which mind you is about 11-13 years old... I can't do much of anything else but to write and help my dear friend Baby Capri 1990 with her stories. _**

**_The power cord for my laptop broke, I mean like completely broke. I have to wait til my new one arrives from amazon before I'm able to use my laptop again. And let me tell you something, I can't wait. I'm not used to using a desktop, and to be honest with you, it kinda sucks._**

**_Okay, anyway, I'm done with my little rant about things that I'm sure none of you wanted to hear about. On with Chapter 9._**

**_Need a title for Chapter 9. Any help would be appreciated. I'm sure I'll eventually hear something on the radio that will fit it, but right now, without my laptop, I don't have access to Pandora._**

**_Also, all mistakes are mine and mine alone. This entire thing was written in the Edit/Preview Document section of this site._**

* * *

**_Helpless  
Chapter 9 - _**

"Is there any change yet Rach?" An older man placed his hand on the girl's shoulder. The brunette just shrugged it off and shook her head.

The diva had spent each of her days after school at the blonde's bedside. "She's just been sleeping daddy." Her voice was soft, showing none of her usual pizzazz. "No change." Rachel gripped the blonde's hand tightly and kissed the back of it. "I'm so scared."

"I know you are honey. Quinn's a strong girl. She'll pull through this."

"Then what daddy?" Her head snapped around to look up at the man. "She wakes up, they're going to send her away to some mental facility. You and I both know that won't help her. It'll just make it worse. Daddy…" Rachel frowned. "She died on the operating table." The last sentence was whispered. Almost as if she couldn't believe it herself.

Hiram just nodded before turning to leave his daughter alone.

"What happened to you Quinn?"

A few tears broke free from Rachel's eyes and slid down her already tear soaked cheeks. _She died on the operating table._ The words played over and over and over again in her mind. It had yet to sink in just how close she'd come to losing the blonde. How close they'd all come to losing her.

Rumors had began to spread at school. It was, afterall, highschool. Rumors spread like a plague. It was common knowledge now that Quinn was in the hospital. What wasn't known though, was why. When people don't know the truth, they tend to come up with outlandish stories. Stories that couldn't be further from the truth. The most hurtful one was the one where people blamed Rachel for what happened to Quinn.

"Ra..."

The dry voice pulled the diva out of her drifting thoughts. "Quinn? Oh god Quinn!" The tiny brunette's head snapped up and her eyes locked with a pair of very tired hazel ones. "You're awake!"

"Where...?" She coughed, unable to finish her sentence.

Rachel stood up and went to the door to get a nurse. "Quinn, how do you feel?"

"Tired." was all she spat out before closing her eyes again.

The tiny diva retook her seat next to the blonde's bed and just watched her. Being Rachel Berry, she felt like she had to help, but she was smart enough to know there was nothing she could do short of just being at her side.

"You scared me, do you know that?" The brunette pulled Quinn's hand back into her own. Quinn just nodded. "I was so worried when you collapsed." Just as she reached out to brush a clump of blonde hair from Quinn's face, the room's door opened and two people entered. The older man Rachel knew as Quinn's doctor, the woman by his side, however, she had no idea.

"Miss Berry-"

"-Rachel. I've told you numerous times to please call me Rachel."

He only smiled and nodded. "I'm sorry then... Rachel. Now that Quinn's awake, we need to speak with her. Alone." The diva frowned and looked to Quinn, almost as if she was silently asking for the blonde's permission. Quinn just nodded, letting her know it would be alright. "I'll be right outside, I promise." Rachel pressed her lips to the ex-Cheerio's forehead before leaving the room. Once she walked into the hallway, she was surprised to see Santana, and by association, Brittany, sitting on the bench.

"What's up Midget?"

Rachel frowned yet again. Seeing the fiery Latina and her shadow was not what she had planned for the day. "And how may I be of assistance to you Santana?" She stepped in front of the pair, placing her hands on her lips in the process.

"We wanted to see why Quinn's hurt." It was the tall blonde to speak that time.

"She's hurt because of how everybody has been treating her. She felt as if she had no other method of escaping. Other then self-harm that is."

The Latina stood up, bringing herself to just above eye-level to Rachel. "So you're telling me that our resident rich bitch is laying up in there because she hurt herself? Have you finally lost your marbles Berry? Quinn would never do that, she's got more self respect then that."

"Don't worry Rachel, I'll help you find your marbles." Just as Brittany started to wander off, Santana grabbed her wrist, forcing her to sit back down on the bench.

"No Santana, I have not, as you said, lost my marbles. I am just aware of some pieces of information that I am sure she would not want the entire school body to find out. It is bad enough that they know she is in here." Rachel could no longer hold back the tears that were, once again, threatening to break free.

Brittany was quick to stand up and wrap her arms around the shorter brunette. "Don't be sad Rach. Quinn will still love you, no matter what happens at school."

Rachel tensed up in the blonde's arms. How could it already be out? "What do you mean B?" Santana asked the question before the diva could.

Brittany's eyes lit up. "I thought, like, everybody knew. Quinn looks at Rachel the same way you look at me San." Her words were directed to both brunettes. "And look at how she was with that one girl? It's not rocket science to know Q's in the closet."

"And so is Rachel apparently." The Latina smirked. "This is too good."

Rachel wasted no time in extracting herself from Brittany's arms to step into Santana's personal space. "You will NOT even think about using this against her and I. Santana, Quinn has enough to worry about at this moment without having the fear of being ridiculed at school to add to it."

"Oh like I give a shit Manhands. I'll do what I want, and if that includes putting Fabray on the top of the slushie list for a while, then so be it. Look at it this way, at least you'll be number two."

Brittany frowned at her. "That's like super mean San."

"Who said I was nice?"

"If I may interrupt this _touching_ moment. Santana, do you want Quinn to become another statistic? A homeless gay teen who commits suicide because she can no longer handle the torment and disgrace she deals with on a daily basis." The other bruentte fell silent. "That's what I thought. Now, you will forget that this conversation ever took place and simply tell the people at school that you went to see Quinn and she's doing just fine." With that, she turned and walked down the hallway, leaving a very confused Santana, and a very amused Brittany behind.

"You know what Britts? I think I could come to like her if she keeps that attitude."

* * *

_**Please review! Or Brittany will cry :'( Reviews make Brittany happy! :D**_

_**We all want to make Brittany happy don't we?**_


	10. I'm Moving On

**_Four days post-op and I have all the time in the world to write. Yay me… So, here I am, writing. I know that makes people happy. So, at least I can do that since I can't work at the moment. On another note, I'm glad to have my laptop back. Which means I have Pandora back. Yay for music while writing._**

**_This chapter will mostly be Quinn talking to the doctors._**

**_Found a chapter title for chapter 9. Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne. Chapter title for this one comes from a song by Rascal Flatts._**

* * *

**_Helpless  
Chapter 10 – I'm Moving On_**

Quinn watched the small diva leave the room. Her eyes never pulled away, even after the heavy door closed on its own after her. She wasn't fully awake yet. The young blonde was slightly confused as to what was going on. All she knew though, was that she hurt, and she hurt badly. Her whole leg felt on fire.

"How are you doing Quinn?"

She finally pulled her gaze away from the door to look at the man she'd assumed was her doctor. "Hurts." Was all she could spit out. She wasn't sure why her words refused to work for her. Her throat was so dry and scratchy, it felt as if it hadn't been used in years.

He moved to her left side and handed her a cup of ice water before checking on her monitors. "That's to be expected. You have over two dozen stitches in your thigh." The expression that was on her face fell away to nothing. She showed absolutely no emotions at that time. "Don't you remember what happened?" Still, she remained expressionless. He only shook his head, frowning some with what Quinn felt as remorse. "Alright, everything looks okay. I'm going to go to let you two chat."

The room fell completely silent until the older man left. That's finally when the woman who was at his side spoke. "Hi Quinn, my name's Lisa." She helped herself to the overstuffed chair beside the bed. Quinn didn't respond. Truth be told, she really didn't care what the woman's name was. "I thought maybe we could talk some."

"About what?" Quinn instantly went on the defensive. She'd already pieced together who the woman was. Lisa was one of the hospital's psychologists who was there to tear her apart and attempt to figure out how she worked.

Lisa rested her folder on her lap and watched the teen before her. "Don't you want to talk about what happened?"

Quinn's hazel eyes became fixated on her hands as they rested on her lap. "I don't remember what happened." The lie came out easily, just as they all did.

She was thankful when Lisa didn't push the first subject. "Well, what about those scars on your stomach? Let's start with those then."

"What do you want me to say?"

"I'm basically just here to listen to anything you want to say. I can't dictate what comes out of your mouth."

A silence fell over the room again. Lisa sat there, waiting patiently for Quinn's response. "I'm not one of your little torment teens that I'm sure you're simply assuming I am. I actually lived a very decent life."

"Lived? You say that in the past tense. What happened to change that?" The psychologist opened up her notepad and clicked her pen to life to begin writing.

Quinn's lungs vibrated with a strange laugh. A laugh she'd never emitted before. "Jasmine." Was all she said.

"And who's Jasmine?"

The blonde paused for a moment to examine the woman. Quinn Fabray had always been one to hide all emotions. It was expected of her. She trusted very few people. Yet there was something about the stranger seated at her bedside that screamed she could trust her. She assumed it was the face that Lisa looked no more than ten years older than her. Not to mention, she also sported her own violent scars of a tormented past on the inside of her left wrist. "Jasmine's the one who screwed everything up. I had it all, then she showed up and it all went to shit." She laughed a bigger laugh before continuing. "I had the loving boyfriend. I was at the top of the totem pole at school. I was head cheerleader. Then she had to transfer to McKinley."

"What did she do that made you lose it all?"

"I fell in love with her." Quinn felt tears sting her eyes. But she refused to cry. She was over crying for Jasmine. "I lost my boyfriend, I lost my home when I told my parents. Eventually I lost everything. Things were good for a while, about two months or so, while I lived with Jasmine and her family. Then it got out at school that I was gay and everything spiraled out of control."

"How were things before you met Jasmine?"

Quinn frowned, she should have known that would come up. "Bad. Jasmine helped to mend my wounds, she also helped me to figure out who I was." The blonde closed her eyes, thinking to how she never wanted to go home after school. She never knew what kind of man her father would be from day to day. "Not only was I struggling with me…" she paused to think of the right word, "…unnatural feelings, I also had to deal with a father who was emotionally abusive. I never knew what kind of new insult he'd throw out at me or about my friends Santana and Brittany each day. I wasn't allowed to make mistakes. The word mistake doesn't exist when you're a Fabray. Everybody held me to such high standards." She bit her lower lip. She would _not_ cry.

"It's alright to make mistakes Quinn. Everybody does it. And there's nothing wrong with being gay." Lisa chuckled some. "Just ask my girlfriend Nicole." She threw a warm smile at the teen. "I was a lot like you  
Quinn. I saw you look at my scars. About 12 years back I was sitting where you are now talking, not so willingly I might add, with a woman named Rose. I struggled with feelings I had for my best friend. The only thing though, it wasn't nearly as accepted then as it is now."

"What happened?" Quinn found herself intrigued by the woman's story.

"Nicole turned out to be in the closet just like I was." Lisa smiled. "But I know things don't always work out that well. I just want you to understand… that I understand." She reached out to gently rest her hand atop the blonde's. "I know you'll probably hear this a lot for the next few days or even weeks. But it does get better." Quinn just nodded, she wanted so bad to believe her. "What about your friend, Rachel I think she said her name was?"

With that, she found herself blushing. What were her and Rachel? All she knew was one day she was insulting her, and the next she was kissing her. Then a day after that she fell asleep in her arms. Why wasn't anything just black and white for her? She honestly had no idea what sparked her actions toward Rachel. Part of her feared she was treating her as a rebound just to fill the void that was left by Jasmine. But that wasn't fair to the tiny diva. "I don't know." She spoke honestly. "She confuses me even more then Jasmine did. We've never exactly been friends. I've always tormented her. She's had a confidence that I wished I had. Hell she's got one of the biggest hearts I've ever seen. It's like she's willing to forget everything I've ever done to her."

"You ever hear about those little boys who knock over little girls on the playground? Just because they're too shy to admit they like them, so they find another way to lash out and show some kind of emotions. Did you ever think of your tormenting her to be your way to cover up how you felt?" Lisa struck a chord somewhere within Quinn. "Think back, when did you start to have your gay feelings?"

"Freshman year."

"And when did you start the harassment of Rachel?"

Quinn bit her lower lip. "About a month later." It was all finally starting to make since to her. She was lashing out at Rachel, not because she hated her, but quite the opposite. "Can Rachel come back in?"

Lisa just smiled and nodded. "I still need to ask you a few more things, is it alright that she hears it?" Quinn nodded her answer and watched as the woman went to the door to fetch Rachel.

Quinn felt her heart skip a beat when Rachel entered her line of sight. Something had clicked inside the distraught blonde and she was seeing the brunette in a whole new light. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." Rachel sat on the bed near Quinn's hip as Lisa retook the chair.

"Now Quinn, you told me you lived with Jasmine for a while. Where are you living at now?"

"She is currently residing with my fathers and I." Rachel felt the need to jump into the conversation. Something that didn't surprise Quinn. She soon followed with a question. "She's not going to be admitted to a mental health facility is she? Because I do not believe that she will benefit at all from that."

Lisa couldn't help but smile and she her head at the young girl's use of words. "No, I don't feel admitting her will help anymore then just being surrounded by loving people. Given the current circumstance though, you will need to stay here for another day or two for further evaluation. And, we do need to contact your parents."

"Why? They won't care." Quinn spoke coldly. "To them, I'm already dead. They'll just see this as another mistake I made to rid them of their burden." The blonde instantly relaxed when she felt her hand be lifted off the bed by Rachel.

"I know Quinn, but sadly, since you're not emancipated and you're under the age of 18, it's procedure."

"They're just going to want me to be locked up in the hospital, strapped to a bed, going through some sick twisted electroshock therapy to 'fix' me."

"That's where you're wrong Quinn, and that's also where the lines draw a little fuzzy. You may not be emancipated from them, but you're beyond the age of consent. In some cases, the law considers you an adult. So as long as you don't keep lashing out, you won't be going anywhere but back to Rachel's house. Understood?"

Quinn sighed and looked down. "How do I get emancipated from them?"

"I'm sure I can find all of the necessary paperwork for that." Lisa stood and gathered her belongings. "I'll stop in later to see how you're doing." With that, she was gone.

"Hey Rachel?"

"Yes Quinn?" Quinn cupped the brunette's cheek and drew her close for a prolonged, loving kiss. "What was that for? It's not as if I'm complaining or anything."

The blonde let a small smile grace her lips when they parted. "I just needed to make sure." And she was sure. All the years she'd tormented Rachel, it was really her own attempt at avoiding her true feelings. She was in love with Rachel Berry. As she had been for nearly two years now.

* * *

_**It is possible to have a breakthrough after just one session with a psychologist. So please don't tear me apart for that. And not all situations are found to require admittance to a mental health hospital. So please don't tear me apart on that one either.**_

_**Anyway, please leave me a review :D Also, I was thinking about it, would people like some more flashbacks on how Quinn treated Rachel Freshman year? Maybe when Quinn first started to struggle with her feelings? I kept getting this idea in my head too of when Quinn and Jasmine first met. Let me know what you think in a review :D Pretty please? I love reviews in my inbox.  
**_


	11. Hero

**_Chapter title is a good old song from 1993 by Mariah Carey entitled Hero. Great song, which basically fits the entire story lol. This chapter isn't going to be all that "friendly" just say, you've been warned._**

* * *

**_Helpless  
Chapter 11 – Hero_**

It had been two hours since Lisa had departed, leaving just Quinn and Rachel alone in the hospital room. Quinn's head was resting peacefully on Rachel's shoulder as the smaller diva ran her fingers through the blonde strands. The brunette learned from their encounter a few nights prior that singing allows the blonde to completely relax.

_It's a long road  
When you face the world alone  
No one reaches out a hand  
For you to hold  
You can find love  
If you search within yourself  
And the emptiness you felt  
Will disappear…_

Rachel kept her words soft. The last thing she wanted to do was wake the sleeping blonde. She'd been through numerous scenarios in her head as to how she could help Quinn. All of them led back to the same solution. Show her what it meant to be loved.

The diva was just as confused as Quinn was with the entire situation. She knew she should hate the blonde for how she'd treated her over the last two years. But that was one thing her fathers' had always taught her: forgive and forget. Forgetting wasn't something Rachel could do easily. Forgiving though, that was a term that coursed through Rachel Berry's veins. She wasn't sure she could forget the names and slushies that were thrown her way, but now, she'd come to understand where it all came from. She never held grudges against anybody for the way she was treated. It was pointless to do so.

Rachel understood what it was like to be scared. Not only scared for your feelings, but scared for your own well being. Each day when the brunette would walk through the front doors of McKinley High School, she never knew what kind of day it would be. She never knew if her shoulders would make friends with the lockers, or if her ears would become acquainted with a new 'term of endearment' thrown her direction.

Rachel often wondered why she was never the one on the hospital bed fighting for the life she tried to take. She always wondered why she never snapped after the constant assault. Then she'd simply tell herself that she was better than them. She wouldn't give in to them. All of her tormentors were probably just as broken as Quinn. They needed some way to lash out to try and push aside their own problems. It was a defense mechanism. Hurt others before you yourself become hurt. Rachel knew and understood that. Even more so now that she held a very broken Head Bitch in Charge in her arms.

"Where's my daughter?"

The small teen carefully pulled herself out from under Quinn to go to the door at the sound of a man's irate voice. "Sir, please, Quinn's sleeping right now. She needs all the rest she can get." Rachel came to the door just in time to see a nurse step in front of a man she knew as Russell Fabray.

"What exactly don't you understand about I want to see my daughter?" He moved to step around her when he spotted Rachel. "If I can't see my daughter then why is that abomination in there?"

The nurse held her ground, as did Rachel. It wasn't the first time Russell insulted her about her fathers. She doubted it would be the last too. "You must be Quinn's father." Both the nurse and Rachel were thankful when Lisa turned the corner to confront the man.

"Yes I am. Who are you?"

"Lisa Sheaffer. The hospital's psychologist. Perhaps we can go somewhere private to talk?"

Russell refused to shake her hand when she offered it to him out of courtesy. Lisa wasn't surprised, she already had a feeling he would be like that. "Fine. Can't get much more private then my daughter's room."

Lisa was hesitant before nodding. He did have a point. Quinn's room would offer the kind of privacy required for their conversation. The psychologist shot and apologetic look to Rachel before leading the man into the room. Rachel didn't hesitate in following them into the room as well. She definitely wanted to hear what he had to say.

"This is family business. Why don't you go back home." The older man addressed Rachel in the nicest tone of voice he could muster.

Quinn shifted in her bed. She awoke instantly after Rachel got up. "She's not going anywhere dad." She reached out her hand for Rachel, which she gladly took and resumed her seat on the bed beside Quinn.

"That's exactly why I don't want her in here. She's tainting you further with the gay genes that infest her body." Russell turned to Lisa for help. "She's not immediate family. I want her gone."

Lisa raised her hands in personal defense and shook her head. "Quinn is old enough to make her own decisions on that. If she says Rachel stays, then Rachel stays."

"She's not even in the right state of mind to be making decisions like that. This is a private affair."

"I can assure you Mr. Fabray, Quinn is very much aware about what's going on." Lisa paused. "And as are we."

"Oh really?" He snapped. "What exactly are you aware of then?"

"The fact that the hospital has been trying to contact you since day one of Quinn being admitted here. And that you were informed of her near death experience. Why did you want until you received word of her waking up to make an appearance?" Lisa folded her arms over her chest and stared down the man in front of her. She wasn't about to allow him to intimidate her.

Russell's blood started to boil. "I couldn't exactly drop everything I was doing."

"I'm sorry sir, but if my daughter was in the hospital, I'd drop everything for her."

"Why isn't she being taken to Meadow Haven right now? She needs help and obviously you aren't providing it for her. My daughter is sick! And spending more time around…" he motioned his hands to Rachel, "_that_ isn't helping!"

"I'm not even sure what you're referring to Mr. Fabray. There's nothing wrong with Quinn, other than depression, suicidal thoughts, and pain in her thigh from the stitches."

Rachel subconsciously leaned closer to Quinn during Russell's outbreak. It didn't go unnoticed by Russell though as Quinn to the initiative to interlock her fingers with Rachel's. "That's exactly what I'm talking about right there!"

Lisa looked at the girls a little perplexed. "They have feelings for one another." Both girls blushed at her words. "What's the big deal about that?"

"Get off of my daughter you little Satan spawn."

Russell reached out to grab for Rachel but was stopped when Quinn finally snapped. "Enough!" She could handle the verbal assault against her, but the minute it became directed to Rachel she had to act. Russell recoiled his hand quickly. "This," she looked at Rachel, "Satan spawn is the person you should be thanking right now. If it wasn't for her, you wouldn't even have a daughter anymore." She shook her head a few times to gather her thoughts. "She was there when you kicked me out. You kicked me out because I was happen and found love."

"It's not possible to-"

"-I'm not done!" Quinn's voice became a little louder. Her tone completely changed as well. Quinn's walls were quickly being rebuilt and she was regaining full control of her HBIC persona. "Not once since you walked in here have you asked how I was feeling. Not once since you walked in here have you even said my name. Yes, I might be your daughter, but I prefer to be referred to as my name. Especially by a man who hardly counts as a father. This is the first time I've seen you in three months. I'm actually a little shocked. Not so much by the fact that you've come here to try to send me away. No, that doesn't surprise me. What surprises me is the fact you pulled yourself away from your wine just to degrade Rachel and I. I guess I feel honored that you found time to even do that."

Russell's facial features clenched up, but he bit his tongue. "We can just forget all of this happened Quinn and when the hospital releases you, you can come home and repent for your sins."

Quinn took a deep breath and sat there in silence as if she was really considering his ideas. "I will go home when the hospital releases me." She turned to look at Rachel who had a shocked look on her face. "With Leroy and Hiram Berry. They, along with Rachel, opened their home to me, no questions asked. I feel safer there then I ever did at home." Russell opened his mouth to speak again but was but off by Quinn. "I think you need to go now. I'm kind of tired and you woke me up."

Silence once again overcame the room. Each girl waiting for Russell to make his move. "I never want to see you again Quinn. You had your chance to live a normal life and this is your choice. You'll have to live with all the consequences of it." And he was gone. The moment the room's door closed Quinn released the shaky breath she didn't realize she'd been holding.

"Are you okay?" Lisa rested her hand on Quinn's shoulder, drawing her attention away from Rachel.

"Yea, I'm okay." She wasn't lying, she was fine. As fine as she could be with the fact that now other people saw what kind of parents she was 'blessed' with. "I didn't think he'd actually show up here."

The older brunette smiled warmly at Quinn before pulling some papers from her folder. "I think these are what you were after early."

Quinn's eyes lit up as she read 'Right of Emancipation' across the top of the page. "Thank you so much Lisa." The older woman just nodded before leaving the room to leave Rachel and Quinn alone.

"You'll have your freedom soon Quinn." Rachel let her head rest on Quinn's shoulder and looked at the papers in the blonde's hands.

Quinn nodded. "Yea, freedom." She was already scared. What if it wasn't granted to her and her father, being the vindictive person he was, decided to go after the Berry men for kidnapping his daughter and brainwashing her. She shook her head and allowed herself to smile as she rested her head on Rachel's shoulder. "I'm going to be free from them."

* * *

_**So, next chapter will probably be Quinn going home, next chapter after that should be her going back to school to face her demons. Which I've already got that chapter planned out in my head. Look for the next chapter soon.**_

_**Review me please :D  
**_


	12. Home

**_Some truth about Santana comes out in this chapter, and once the truth is out she won't be as big of a bitch anymore. Next chapter is Quinn braving school. Hoping to be able to have it up within a week._**

**_If you like this story, go check out a story titled Protect and Serve :D Baby Capri 1990 is awesome and her story's amazing. Helps that I'm helping her with it. ;)  
_**

**_Song is Home by Daughtry. Seems to fit perfectly with this chapter._**

* * *

**_Helpless  
Chapter 12 – Home_**

Quinn disappeared into her room the minute she got home. Home was a strange concept to her. Her last place of residence she never considered it a home. Living with her parents was more of an obligation then a home. Living with Jasmine was nice at first, then she left her for someone else. Quinn couldn't help but fear the same thing would happen with Rachel.

"Quinn?" Rachel knocked lightly on the door.

The blonde flopped down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She really didn't want to talk to anybody. All she wanted was some more sleep. The stitches in her thigh were killing her. "Just go away Rachel." She rolled onto her side to look at the wall. Part of her knew Rachel would open the door and come in anyway, and the brunette didn't disappoint her. She knew how persistent Rachel could be when she wanted something. And it was obvious that all she wanted was to talk to her. Why? Quinn didn't know.

Rachel stepped into the room and pushed the door shut behind her. "What's wrong?" Quinn remained quiet in hopes that the silence would push Rachel away. "Quinn, please talk to me."

"What's there to talk about Rachel?" Quinn was already starting to feel herself close off. "The last time I stayed with someone I got hurt, badly. The time before that, well we all know now that my parents kicked me out."

The young diva helped herself to sitting on the bed beside Quinn and resting her hand on her knee. "That's not going to happen here."

"How do you know?" Quinn questioned. 'It's all the same.' She wanted to tell her but couldn't. She truly believed that people were just coming into her life for the sole purpose of hurting her.

"I just do." Rachel sighed, "Quinn look at me." The blonde shook her head. "Fine, but you're going to at least listen. Whatever happened with your parents, is unacceptable. What happened between you and Jasmine was misfortunate. In all actuality, she's a bit of a bitch." Quinn's head snapped up at the sound of the diva cursing. "What? I always informed everybody of my extensive vocabulary, I figured my colorful vocabulary was best kept a secret."

Quinn couldn't help it when her shoulders started to shake with laughter. Little miss perfect Rachel Berry, had a colorful vocabulary. Quinn instantly started to wonder what else she didn't know about the smaller girl. "Your secret's safe with me."

"As is yours. Anything we have going on between us I'm more than willing to keep under wraps. I am a very trustworthy person Quinn. I would have hoped that in all the years we've known one another that you would have figured that out by now."

"I have. But you've got to understand my fears." Quinn reached down to rest her hand on top of Rachel's that was on her knee.

A smile came to the brunette's face. "Anything you ever need to talk about. Please. My room's right across the hallway." Quinn nodded. "Promise me."

She nodded again. "I promise Rachel." In a heartbeat she shifted forward and wrapped her arms tightly around the smaller diva. She'd made the same promise to Jasmine a few months prior. But for some reason, making this promise to Rachel made her feel like she was giving her life to her. She felt like she was promising so much more than just talking to her. She felt like she just promised Rachel the world. "I'm scared."

"Of what Quinn?" She made no attempt to pull away, instead she scooted even closer to the blonde and began rubbing gentle circles on her lower back.

"Of you. Of your fathers. Of going back to school. Of being in this house. Of what I'm feeling. Of-" She was cut off when Rachel placed her finger on her lips and smiled comfortingly at her.

Once Rachel removed her hand she moved it to rest against the blonde's cheek. "I know you're scared Quinn, but everything's going to be okay. You just have to make it another month and a half at school, and then it's summer time. And every single summer my father's and I head east for the beach. They own a beach house in North Carolina." Quinn sank back a little bit, automatically thinking that she'd be alone in the large house during their vacation. "Get those thoughts out of your head right now, you'd be coming with us."

Quinn pulled away from the brunette and relaxed against her pillows. She allowed her hand to linger on top of Rachel's though, she wanted some space but didn't want to lose complete contact. The tiny diva had an effect on her that she'd never felt before. Just having her presence near her calmed her like no other. "Hey Rach?" She drew the attention of the brunette to her. "Will you sing something to me? I want to try to sleep some."

Rachel's eyes lit up. Singing was her passion and she'd never been one to disappoint. Especially Quinn. "Of course." She shifted up against Quinn's pillows beside her. The blonde moved to rest her head on Rachel's lap and sighed and content sigh when she felt Rachel's fingers running through her hair.

**_I'm staring out into the night,  
Trying to hide the pain.  
I'm going to the place where love  
And feeling good don't ever cost a thing.  
And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain._**

**_Well I'm going home,_**  
**_Back to the place where I belong,_**  
**_And where your love has always been enough for me._**  
**_I'm not running from._**  
**_No, I think you got me all wrong._**  
**_I don't regret this life I chose for me._**  
**_But these places and these faces are getting old,_**  
**_So I'm going home._**  
**_Well I'm going home._**

**_The miles are getting longer, it seems,_**  
**_The closer I get to you._**  
**_I've not always been the best man or friend for you._**  
**_But your love remains true._**  
**_And I don't know why._**  
**_You always seem to give me another try._**

**_So I'm going home,_**  
**_Back to the place where I belong,_**  
**_And where your love has always been enough for me._**  
**_I'm not running from._**  
**_No, I think you got me all wrong._**  
**_I don't regret this life I chose for me._**  
**_But these places and these faces are getting old._**

Rachel's voice faded away when she looked down at the blonde to see her fast asleep. She tilted her head to the side to watch her. When Quinn was asleep she was gorgeous, not to say she wasn't when she was awake. But she was peaceful. When she slept, she didn't have a care in the world. Rachel, in a way, wished they could sleep all day every day. When Quinn went back to school in three days, on Monday, she knew things would be different. It would be hard to adapt to everything again.

Since she was always at the tail end of almost all of the thrown slushies, she knew firsthand how cruel the student body at McKinley High School could be. She knew nothing would change for her, but what she hoped the most was that things like that wouldn't start up for Quinn. Especially since she'd been outed. Rachel leaned her head back against the headboard and simply stared at the ceiling as she thought.

* * *

"Yea man, I heard she tried to off herself because Berry came onto her and she couldn't handle it." Azimio laughed as he got his bag out of his locker before lunch.

Karofsky was right beside him, laughing right along with him. "No, you're all wrong, she did it because she's a carpet muncher. Kinda sucks she didn't succeed though, world would be better off."

"You hear she's staying with man-hands?"

"Quinn is even dumber than I thought she was. First choosing to be a dyke, now staying with that freak." Karofsky just shook his head.

"The fuck did you just say?" Santana was seeing red the moment she heard her friend's name. Her and Brittany had kept the entire situation to themselves about Quinn. But that didn't stop the rumors from circulating about the blonde from the students that saw her wheeled out of the school on a stretcher.

"What? You listening in on our conversations now?" Karofsky stepped into Santana's bubble, which quickly turned out to be a bad idea as she didn't hesitate to shove him backwards and into the lockers.

She pressed her left hand on his chest and pointed in his face with the right. "You don't know the first thing about what's going on with Quinn, you have no right to talk about her like that."

"Oh come on Santana, like you know?"

"Britts and I know everything." Her voice was low, barely above a growl. It was a tone that nobody had ever heard out of the Latina before. The few students that happened to be around them quickly backed off, fearing for their lives. Especially those who had faced the brunette's wrath before.

"Why do I care? All I know is she's a little faggot."

Santana's blood was boiling. "If you so much as look at her funny when she comes back to school, I will end you."

Karofsky pushed her back to get her away from him. "You don't scare me."

That was all it took for her to snap. She clenched her left fist and punched him with all her might. She felt a heavy sting in her hand but ignored it as she continued pounding on his face. "What if I told you I'm gay Karofsky? Would you care then?" She was finally pulled away from him by Brittany's arms wrapped around her waist. "Let me go B." She fought against the taller girl's grasp but to no avail, Brittany was just a little bit stronger then she was.

The surrounding students stared on with a mixture of shock and awe. Santana just outed herself and didn't seem to care in the least. If Quinn was going to be out at school, Santana was going to make sure her dear friend wasn't alone. "Sanny, calm down." Brittany cupped her cheek, getting the Latina to focus on her instead of Karofsky, his bleeding nose, and his puffy eye.

"Santana, Karofsky, in my office now!" A familiar accented voice filled the eerily silent hallway.

* * *

Rachel was rather confused when she heard her front door bell ring. She placed her school book on the coffee table in front of her and stood up. It was unusual to have a visitor at noon on a weekday. Her fathers' agreed to let her stay home since it was Quinn's first day out of the hospital. She looked through the peep hole in the door and her eyes grew wide in shock. "Santana?" She questioned the moment the door was open. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?"

"I'm starting an early weekend, compliments of my fist making friends with Karofsky's nose. Listen, is Q around?"

Rachel's eyes grew even wider. "Yea, but she's sleeping right now. You're more than welcome to come in though." She stepped aside to allow the other brunette to enter. "Why are you here anyway?"

"There's something I need to tell Quinn." Santana helped herself to sitting on the sofa, she cradled her left hand against her chest. Once her anger calmed down, the pain sank in. She glanced up at Rachel to see a confused look on her face and decided to answer her unasked question. "Q's not alone."

* * *

_**There you go, Chapter 12. Any and all ideas are welcome as to how her welcome back to school is going to go down. Should it be positive? Negative? An even mixture of both? Let me know what you think. **_

_**Don't forget your reviews either :D  
**_


	13. What I've Overcome

**_Author's note: Counting this chapter there's four more left. I'm already about 90% done with chapter 14 and I've already got 15 and 16 planned out. Yay for me going on a writing spree last night lol. Anyway, I'm slightly disappointed. I'm getting all kinds of story alerts, even the occasional story favorite for this, but where are my review? :( it makes me sad that I'm hardly getting any reviews._**

**_Song is What I've Overcome by Fireflight, I was torn between this one and Unbreakable, also by Fireflight. Unbreakable will come along in one of the next 3 chapters, just you wait :D_**

**_Sorry if there's any inconsistencies, I'm sorry._**

* * *

**_Helpless  
Chapter 13 – What I've Overcome_**

Quinn slowly descended the steps after her nap. She'd only been asleep for an hour but that hour refreshed her. She was a little surprised to see Santana sitting on the sofa laughing. Alright, Santana laughing wasn't anything out of the ordinary, but the fact that Rachel was laughing with her, that was enough to cause a slight internal panic. Part of her thought she might still be asleep.

"I can't believe you did that."

Santana chuckled before shifting the ice pack on her hand. "The prick deserved it."

"Who deserved what?" The blonde finally made her presence known. She finished descending the steps and made her way to Santana's side. She remained standing though.

The Latina smirked. "About damn time you got your ass up."

Quinn narrowed her eyes to examine her once dear friend. She wasn't sure if she could actually trust her. "What are you doing here Santana?"

Rachel watched the pair's exchange. If someone had told her six months ago that she would be carrying on a human conversation with both Quinn and Santana, she'd have laughed at them. Having both of them in her living room was something she always dreamed of happening, they were, in fact, the two most popular girls at McKinley. But she never thought it would happen. "She wanted to talk to you."

Quinn folded her arms over her chest and glared down at the seated cheerio. "And what do you want to talk to me about?"

"When you go back to school Monday, you won't be alone. Britt and I will be there to protect you."

"How do you plan to protect me?"

"Santana told Karofsky she was gay… Right before breaking his nose that is." Rachel stood up and approached the blonde who had visibly relaxed.

"You what?"

Santana nodded. "Britt's been wanting to come out for a while. And this is the perfect opportunity. With Kurt at Dalten, we would have been alone. Berry and I were talking, the four of us would stand a better chance together then any one of us alone."

Quinn's body froze. She wasn't ready to go back to school, going back while being openly gay just seemed to be a death sentence. "No…"

Rachel gently grasped the blonde's hand. "You need to overcome, one step at a time. You're no longer alone Quinn. You have people who love you and support you."

The blonde pulled her hand away from Rachel's. She looked between the two. Santana was giving her a look that spoke volumes. A look that conveyed nothing but love and friendship. She glanced down at Rachel who was just smiling sweetly up at her. "Alright."

Monday was much better then Quinn and the others had expected it to be. Rachel never left the blonde's side. Throughout the entire day they stayed next to one another going from class to class. Until fourth period came around. Rachel had Chemistry and Quinn had Physics. Each class was on the opposite side of the school.

"I'll see you in glee?" Rachel leaned against the lockers facing Quinn, who mirrored her pose.

"Of course you will. I talked to Mr. Schue earlier and I have a song I want to sing."

"Really? What song?"

Quinn smiled down at the diva before cupping her cheek. "Show up and find out." She leant forward and gently pressed her lips to the tanned skin of Rachel's forehead. "I'll see ya." She walked past the brunette to go to her next class.

"Hey faggot."

Quinn froze, dead in her tracks, when she turned the corner to come face to face with Karofsky and Azimio. "Looking good Karofsky." The blonde giggled at his plastic nose guard and bruised eye.

"You think that's funny huh? How come you got your little dyke friends fighting your battles?"

Hazel eyes glanced down to see two jumlbo sized cherry slushies. "Looks like Santana did a great job." She lifted her own hand, a loud slap echoed through the nearly empty halls. "I'm not afraid of who I am anymore."

Azimio gripped his cheek. He looked at Karofsky. The moment they nodded to one another Quinn felt the sting of ice hit her face and another one land directly on top of her head. She gasped loudly and shivered. She waited until she heard their retreating laughter before wiping some of the colored corn syrup out of her eyes. Through fuzzy, burning vision she found her way into the girl's bathroom.

There went fourth period.

* * *

"Where's Quinn?" Rachel turned to ask Mike. She knew the two shared Physics.

The boy only shrugged. "She never showed up."

The tiny diva glanced at Santana, through silent communication the two nodded. Just as they stood up Quinn entered the room. "Quinn…"

The blonde had made no attempt to change out of her stained sundress. Her hair was still sopping wet from washing it in the bathroom sink. She held her head high. It was one final sign that she was stronger than she was two weeks prior when her emotions spiraled out of control. It still hurt, probably always would, but she couldn't show the vultures at McKinley that she was still healing.

"Quinn what happened?"

"Karofsky and Azimio." Quinn quickly held her hands up to stop Rachel and Santana from coming any closer. "I'm fine." She took a deep breath. She wasn't sure if she was trying to convince them or herself.

"I'm going to kill him." Santana stormed toward the door only to have her wrist grabbed.

"San, I'm fine."

"At least let me get you a change of clothes." Rachel placed her hand on Quinn's shoulder and looked up into her eyes.

"No…" She stood her ground. "I'm not going to let them ruin me anymore."

Mr. Schuester rested his hand on the blonde's shoulder gently. "You told me earlier you had a song to sing?" He questioned softly.

She just nodded before digging some papers out of her bag and giving them to the band. "It's not something you guys would really expect me to be singing. But during this entire ordeal, I've done a lot of thinking. Just ask Rachel how many times I pushed her away." She glanced at the brunette and smiled softly. "When I think, I listen to music. Well, this song came on my iPod Saturday night and… well, it's just perfect." She looked at the band who waited until everyone was seated before starting.

**_I've got this passion  
It's something I can't describe  
It's so electric  
It's like I've just come alive  
I feel this freedom  
Now that my past is erased  
I feel the healing  
I found the meaning of grace_**

**_If only you could see me yesterday_**  
**_Who I used to be before the change_**  
**_You'd see a broken heart_**  
**_You'd see the battle scars_**  
**_It's funny how words can't explain_**  
**_How good it feels to finally break the chains_**  
**_I'm not what I have done_**  
**_I'm what I've overcome_**

**_I know I'll stumble_**  
**_I know I'll still face defeat_**  
**_These second chances will define me_**  
**_So I'm moving forward_**  
**_I'm standing on my two feet_**  
**_I've got momentum_**  
**_I've got someone saving me_**

Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand between lines and sang the rest of the song just to her.

**_If only you could see me yesterday  
Who I used to be before the change  
You'd see a broken heart  
You'd see the battle scars  
It's funny how words can't explain  
How good it feels to finally break the chains  
I'm not what I have done  
I'm what I've overcome_**

**_I'll make mistakes and I might fall_**  
**_But I won't break_**  
**_I've got someone saving me_**

The entire classroom erupted in cheers when she finished. Quinn was back and seemed better than ever.

"I'd hug you Quinn, but you look a slightly sticky." Quinn burst into a small fit of giggles and pulled a squealing Rachel against her. Much to the amusement of the fellow glee clubbers. "Let me go!" Rachel stomped her foot on the floor, much like a four year old who was just banned from cartoons.

"No." Quinn whispered. She looked down at Rachel. Quinn Fabray was no longer scared of what people thought of her. In that moment, it was only the two of them. They completely forgot about the 11 pairs of eyes watching them. Quinn shut them all out as she leaned down and pressed a lingering kiss to Rachel's lips.

* * *

_**Expect the next chapter up by Friday. Need to put some finishing touches on it.**_

_**Oh, Chapter 14 will be some sexytimes ;) I know, you all are probably thinking... ABOUT FUCKING TIME! :) Had to build up to it. But yea, there will be a fair mixture of drama and sex next chapter. After next chapter, there's no more drama. Quinn fill finally overcome.**_

_**Make sure to review! Alerts and favorites are great, but I want reviews!  
**_


	14. Beauty From Pain

**_Song is Beauty From Pain by Superchick. Also, this is the sexytimes chapter you've all been waiting for._**

**_On another note, this story is completely finished :) Chapter 15, 16 and the epilogue are all finished. Look for chapter 15 in a few days after it gets edited. :D_**

**_Don't forget my reviews! I love me some reviews._**

* * *

**_Helpless  
Chapter 14 – Beauty From Pain_**

Three weeks. Everything was perfect. Three weeks without another slushie. Three weeks without any insults. Three weeks that went to shit in a matter of seconds.

It was to be the start of an extended weekend alone for Quinn and Rachel. Rachel's fathers were going on a cruise for 4 days. They wouldn't be home until late Tuesday evening. Everything was going to be perfect. Or so she thought.

Russell and Judy Fabray signed Quinn's emancipation paperwork in a heartbeat. They even gave Quinn full access to her trust fund to ensure she would remain out of their lives. When it happened, the young blonde was heartbroken. She hoped that maybe they'd want to try and make amends. She couldn't be that lucky. But once she realized that she'd now be part of a family that loved her, she was happy - genuinely happy.

Quinn turned the corner to meet Rachel at her locker to car pool home. She froze. Finn was leaning against the locker beside her. A goofy smile was plastered on his face. Quinn decided to stay just out of view of the pair and watch them. Definitely a mistake.

She watched as he stepped in closer and said something that made her laugh and push him away some. Rachel's smile fell though a second later when his lips were on hers.

Quinn's stomach fell. In an instant she was out of the school and walking down the sidewalk. She had no idea where she was going. All she knew was that Rachel Berry was the last person she wanted to see.

Tears started streaming down her cheeks by the time she decided to stop and sit down. She tossed her back pack on a picnic table before sitting down. It was too good to be true. She should have known in the end Rachel would do something like that. She was still broken and didn't blame her. She may have done the same thing if the roles were reversed. It was obvious to her that people were placed on the earth just for the sole purpose of breaking her heart.

A familiar tone rang from her pocket. She blindly reached into her jeans to retrieve it and rejected the call from Rachel. Two more times her phone rang and two more times she rejected it. She tossed the device on the table then rested her forehead against the wood. It didn't take long before her phone vibrated with a text message. Then another. After losing her inner battle she grabbed it to read the message.

_Rach: Baby? Where are you?_

_Rach: Why did you reject my calls? What's wrong?_

Her thumb hovered over the reply button for a second before she closed the screen. A few minutes of silence passed before another message came through.

_Rach: I'm worried Quinn. Please answer me. Whatever it is we can talk about it. You promised you'd always talk to me._

She decided that even though her heart was breaking that it wasn't fair to Rachel to let her worry. She replied to the message.

_Quinn: I'm fine. Be home later._

The moment she received confirmation that the message sent, she shut her phone off. She couldn't handle dealing with Rachel right now. Not after what she'd seen she placed her head back onto the picnic table and closed her eyes.

Several hours passed before she felt a shiver run down her spine. She'd lost all track of time and hadn't moved from the spot since she turned her phone off. Quinn didn't even realize the sun had gone down. At least it was only a two block walk home from the park she was in.

"Quinn?" Rachel looked up from the pillow she'd been crying into when the aforementioned blonde walked through the front door. "Quinn?"

The blonde hardly looked at her girlfriend as she kicked off her shoes, dropped her back pack and climbed the steps to her room. By then she'd started to wonder if it were, in fact, possible to die from a broken heart. Her chest ached and she felt exhausted. After she slammed her bedroom door she collapsed face down onto her bed and broke down again in tears.

"Quinn?" Was soon followed by a knock on the door. When there was no response, Rachel pushed the door open and stepped in. "Baby what happened?"

"Don't baby me." Quinn snapped.

Rachel shrank back some at her girlfriend's biting tone. "What happened? Quinn please talk to me."

"You know exactly what happened!" She sat up and stared daggers at Rachel.

Rachel bit back tears. "The only thing I know is that I waited for you at my locker and you never showed up. Then you rejected my calls and ignored my texts."

"I'm surprised you noticed with your lips glued to Finn's!"

Rachel pushed herself off the door frame and stepped closer. "Do you realize how many times I washed my mouth out when I got home?" Quinn shrugged, she really didn't care. "I still feel like I can taste him. Quinn my hand still stings from his impossibly thick head. I slapped him for what he said and did to me. Quinn, sweetheart, you have to believe me."

Quinn laid back down, facing the wall. She ignored the sudden warmth beside her. "Just go."

"No." Rachel wrapped her arm around the blonde's slender waist and pressed against her back. "You really scared me."

"Why do you care?" Quinn could hear the strain in her own voice.

Rachel shifted away and pulled the blonde onto her back. "You want to know why?" Quinn nodded. "It's because I love you Quinn."

The blonde's heart fluttered as she stared at Rachel. "What did you just say?"

"I love you." Rachel cupped Quinn's cheek before closing the distance between them. "I love you." She whispered against the blonde's lips before kissing her softly.

Quinn's hands slid along Rachel's arms to rest on her lower back. Their lips fit perfectly together. They have ever since the first kiss. Quinn's tongue slid out to trace the brunette's lower lip, seeking an access that was soon granted. She moaned deeply when their tongues met in the middle.

The diva traced her fingertips down Quinn's arm and toyed with the hem of her shirt. When she got no resistance, she broke the kiss to pull it up and over her head. Rachel smiled lovingly at her girlfriend as she followed suit and both tops landed on a heap on the floor.

Quinn sat up to kiss the brunette in front of her again. Their lips never parted as both hands worked at removing bras. Quinn gasped first when she felt soft fingers brush her painfully hard nipple. "Oh god…" Her eyes fell shut again as she enjoyed the sensations. Once she could focus again she allowed her hand to cup one of Rachel's perfect breasts. Her thumb grazed the nipple experimentally, eliciting a soft groan in response.

Rachel pulled them back into a lust filled kiss. They shared a moan the moment their bare breasts came into contact for the very first time. "You're gorgeous." The brunette whispered.

"As are you Rach." Quinn's hands started on the zipper on the side of Rachel's skirt.

Their eyes locked. Nothing but love and trust was shared in that gaze. Rachel's hands easily unbuttoned the front of Quinn's jeans. If there was any doubt left, neither of them showed it. Rachel stood up, taking her time to shimmy out of her skirt. She blushed under Quinn's scrutinizing gaze. Once the brunette was naked, Quinn was able to pull her eyes away and focus on sliding her jeans off.

"Come here baby." Quinn's voice was soft and seductive as she grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her back onto the bed. She whimpered at the first skin to skin contact. Once of her thighs lifted on instinct to rub against Rachel's overheated, soaked center. "God…"

Rachel trailed open mouthed kisses across the expanse of Quinn's neck. Her hips gyrated on their own against Quinn's muscular thigh. Her own fingers trailed down Quinn's body, drawing another whimper from her love. "Are you sure?" Rachel looked into Quinn's eyes.

The blonde waited until her own hand rested on Rachel's upper thigh before challenging. "Are you?" When Rachel nodded, so did she. She gasped loudly when she felt her girlfriend's fingers on her clit. "Fuck…" Her eyes slammed shut and her head was thrown back against the pillows.

Rachel couldn't help but giggle at her reaction, but had a similar one when she felt a pressure on her own center. Her back arched into the touch. The movement on her core stopped when she started teasing Quinn's entrance with a single finger. "Ready?"

Quinn fused her lips to the diva's. That was all the answer Rachel needed to claim Quinn's virginity as hers. She instantly froze when the body below her own completely tensed. The minute the pain was replaced with pleasure, she peppered kisses along the brunette's hairline before following her actions. With the tip of her index finger she teased the smaller woman's entrance before pushing completely in. "Shh, you're okay." She whispered softly against Rachel's ear before leaning in to kiss a single tear away. "I got you." She slowly pulled the single finger out and pushed it back in, watching Rachel's face scrunch up in pleasure the entire time.

They rocked perfectly against one another. Rachel used her thumb to gently flick the blonde's clit. Neither wanted the moment to ever end. Quinn arched up into the diva's body before using her free arm to wrap around her neck and pull her in for a bruising kiss. She pulled away from the kiss to sit straight upright, pushing her hips further into Quinn's hand. "Quinn!" She whimpered loudly moments before her entire body shuttered and trembled with her orgasm.

Quinn's hand froze, her eyes became locked on the delicious curve or Rachel's back as the last tremors rolled through her body. "You're stun-oh." Her eyes closed as Rachel pushed a second finger into her overly heated passage. "So close." Her hips rocked against Rachel's thrusting fingers, meeting each movement.

"Cum for me baby." Rachel whispered before nibbling on the blonde's earlobe. The mixture of hot breath on her ear, the sultry voice, and the heel of Rachel's hand bumping her clit sent her spiraling over the edge.

Once her body completely relaxed she pulled Rachel down to her, placing feather light kisses to her lips, cheeks and jaw. "Wow." Rachel giggled, catching Quinn's lips in a loving kiss before settling down and curling into her side. "Hey Rachel?"

"Hm?" She looked up into Quinn's eyes.

"I love you too." She clung dearly to Rachel as sleep soon overtook her.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter should be up within a few days. Next chapter is drama free, and involves Quinn fighting back :D**_


	15. Stronger

**_Would have posted this sooner, but I felt the need to wait until I got at least one review. Okay, I'll admit it... I'm a bit of a review whore :) I can't help it. Always have been. I'm flattered with all the alerts and favorites though._**

**_Song is Stronger by Miss Brittney Spears. I know it's kind of a love song, buuut if you read between the lines on the lyrics, it mentions about moving on alone, don't need you to ruin my life, blah blah blah. This chapter is Quinn overcoming. Only one more chapter, then the epilogue and this thing's finally done_**

**_Quinn handles some of her demons in this chapter. It's a little choppy, but it's just little scenes from the same day, broken up...yea you'll see when you read it lol  
_**

* * *

**_Helpless  
Chapter 15 – Stronger_**

_"Rachel Berry, will you marry me?"_

_Rachel opened her mouth to answer, tears were freely streaming down her cheeks. _

_Beep._

_Beep._

Beep.

Quinn's eyes slowly opened and she looked at the beeping alarm clock on her desk. "Tell me again, why you wake up at 6AM." She groaned as she rolled over and curled herself into Rachel's still naked form.

"Because I have a strict weekday routine that I must adhere too." Her voice was firm, yet she made no attempt to get out of the bed. "Why don't I get up and do my elliptical and I'll come and wake you up in an hour?"

"I have a better idea." She closed her eyes before burying her nose into the crock of the brunette's neck.

"What's that?"

"Let's just stay here… all day." She was already starting to drift back to sleep.

Rachel giggled and sat up, not caring that the blanket fell to her waist. She reached down to cup her love's cheek. "As great as that sounds, we could do it over this past weekend, but now it's Monday and we need to get back to our daily routines."

"Don't wanna." She mumbled into her pillow. "Can't we just enjoy our last two nights together before your dads come home?"

Rachel paused for a moment before standing up. She stretched, her back arching in the process. "That actually sounds…" She picked up the alarm clock to reset it for an hour later. "… wonderful." The brunette whispered as she crawled back into bed beside her girlfriend. "I think I can skip the elliptical for two days."

"We could always just stay here all day."

"Quinn Fabray, my fathers have trusted us with staying home alone all weekend. Do you really think they would react well to the knowledge that we skipped out on school for one of those days?"

Quinn's body shook with light laughter. "Probably not as bad as they would if they knew you stayed in here, with me, in my bed." She placed a chaste kiss to Rachel's lips before smiling. "Naked."

"Behave!" The small diva gently pushed on Quinn's shoulders. "Let's go back to sleep for a little while longer."

"I knew you'd see things my way." She enveloped her girlfriend in her arms and the blanket.

* * *

"I love you." Quinn leaned down to press a soft kiss to her girlfriend's lips. "Meet you in class?"

"Just be careful at corners. That's where they hide."

"I know honey." Quinn stole another quick kiss before heading to her locker.

She knew exactly what Rachel had been referring to. Slushies had started back up once all the hype of Quinn returning to school died down completely. Her, Rachel and Santana were among the most popular slushie recipients. Nobody in their right mind would ever dream of dumping the frozen drink on Brittany, she was the only one who was immune to the onslaught.

The smile grew wider when she noticed the stares and whispers she drew when she kissed her girlfriend. Rachel Berry. Had it been anybody but her, she doubted she'd have had the same reaction. She no longer had a care in the world.

"Someone's happy. Especially when they're dating Miss Freak-show Berry."

"And what can I do for you Jasmine?" For the first time since Friday evening, she lost the ability to smile.

"What are you doing with Sasquatch?"

Quinn slammed her locker shut after grabbing her books, then glared down at her ex-girlfriend. "I'm with her because I love her."

Jasmine reached up to cup the blonde's cheek. "Silly little Quinn. You can't just say you love everybody who does something nice for you."

The blonde slapped Jasmine's hand off her cheek. "Listen. I'm thankful for what you and your family did for me. But I've got a new family now. One that cares for me and has been patient with me this entire time. Rachel's been wonderful to me. Even when you broke my heart because I wasn't comfortable with who I was yet, she became my shoulder to cry on."

"Sounds like a rebound to me."

"What do you want Jasmine? I've got a class to get to."

The younger girl stepped closer to the blonde. "Maybe I miss you." She reached up to touch her cheek again, only to have Quinn jerk away. "What's the matter with you? I thought you loved me."

"Yea, I _did_ love you. But not anymore, I'm with Rachel. This is the first time you've even talked to me since I moved out. Why did you wait so long?" Jasmine shrugged. "Oh, I know why, it's because I'm confident in who I am now. You can't just come crawling back to me now. Had you been patient, we might still be together." She shook her head. "Good luck Jasmine." Quinn turned around to go to class only to be greeted with an ice cold slushie to the face. "Dammit!" She wiped the frozen liquid from her eyes just as she heard the tell-tale sound of another slushie splashing against Jasmine and landing on the floor.

"That oughta cool the little dykies down." Karofsky laughed seconds before giving Azimio a high-five and heading to his class.

Quinn wiped the purple ice from her eyes before getting into her locker for 'The Rachel Berry Slushie Emergency Kit' that she'd been provided with after her first incident. She dared to glance at Jasmine who was visibly shivering as red liquid soaked through the front of her t-shirt. "Cherry's the worst. Wash off before it stains your skin." Quinn shut her locker. Part of her wanted to help the girl she used to think was 'the one.' It would no doubt make things worse in the end though. So she chose not to.

Quinn glanced at Jasmine one more time before vanishing into the closest girl's bathroom. What if she'd been more open about four months ago? She shook her head at the thought. Everything happens for a reason. Fate didn't have it so she was suppose to be with Jasmine. The time they shared together was something Quinn would always remember, since Jasmine was her very first girlfriend, and the very first person she truly loved. But now, she was more so in love with Rachel. She felt that Rachel was 'the one.' She could never get the smaller girl out of her mind, and she was perfectly okay with that.

* * *

"Finn, how many times must I inform you that I'm dating Quinn." Rachel shut her locker. Lunch time had come and gone and she was now preparing for her third class of the day. Math.

He reached down to rest his monstrous hand on her shoulder. "But how? When did you become gay?"

She jerked away from his touch. "You don't just become gay Finn. You either are of you aren't. And I am."

"Why did we date then? Why would you lead me on and make me think you loved me?" He shifted on his feet to block Rachel's escape.

She caught sight of her girlfriend rapidly approaching them. "What we had was a mistake. I was still trying to figure out who I was at the time. I sincerely apologize if I hurt you."

Just as Finn tried to step closer to Rachel, his shoulder was grabbed firmly and he was yanked away. "What do you think you're doing?"

He glared down at the blonde. Nothing but pure hatred and resent shown in his eyes. "Trying to protect her from making a horrible choice in life."

"Listen here Finn." She stepped into her personal space, causing him to back up against the lockers. She showed no fear as she stared deeply into his eyes. "I never want to see you harassing _my_ girlfriend again. The only time you're permitted to even talk to her is in glee club. Do I make myself clear?"

He chuckled dryly. "You don't scare me Quinn."

Her eyes narrowed in an instant. She channeled every part of her past to focus on her famous HBIC look and accompanying attitude. "You know I still have the ability to make your life a living hell. So tell me Finn, do you really want to test me?"

He hesitated for a moment. His eyes darted between his ex-girlfriend and Quinn before he scoffed and walked off. "Whatever."

"You okay sweetheart?" Quinn cupped Rachel's cheek, smiling when she nodded. "Alright let's go to cl-" She was cut short when a familiar needle-like sensation covered her face.

Rachel's gasp soon followed. The only sound either of them could hear was a sinister laughter and a high-five. It was the usual routine. Slushie, insult, laughter, and high-five. The only thing missing was the insult. Neither of them really minded the lack of insult.

"Quinn?" Rachel called out when she saw her girlfriend hadn't moved. "Let's go get cleaned up."

Quinn still made no attempt to move. The blue slushie clung to her hair, face, and slowly soaked into her clothes. There were few things, she thought, that truly pissed her off. Double slushies was one of them. "This was my only change of clothes."

Carefully the ice was wiped out of her hazel eyes. Rachel smiled when she saw them open. "Lucky for you I grabbed a new kit for you before we left this morning." She turned back to her locker to retrieve two kits before taking Quinn's hand and heading to the bathroom.

"We need to fight back." Was all Quinn said before they entered the bathroom.

* * *

Orange. It was her favorite flavor. Always has been. She idly sipped from her cup as she walked toward the choir room. Slushies were for more than just throwing at people. They were rather tasty, especially on that hot day in late May.

"Look at this. Little lesbo's saving us some money. She's got the slushie waiting for us." Azimio stopped just in front of Quinn, Karofsky glued to his side, as always. Quinn really started to wonder if the pair were gay and just afraid to show it.

She sipped from her cup, a smug smirk on her face. This was part of the whole plan. "What can I do for you gentlemen today?" She moved her straw around to break up a clump of ice.

Just as she expected, one of them reached out to knock the cup upwards, causing some of it to slide out and land on the front of Quinn. "Orange is a good color on you Fabray." Karofsky laughed.

Quinn shook off the few chunks of orange from her arm before laughing softly. "Yea. I've always loved orange guys." She took one last sip from her cup before pulling the straw out. "I really wouldn't have done that if I were you."

"Oh, are you threatening us? You really think you dumping that on us will make us stop? You're all wrong, it'll only make it worse."

"I'm not so sure about that." Quinn slowly backed up the moment she made eye contact with Rachel and the rest of the glee club, minus Finn. She nodded her head forward, motioning for the pair to turn around. They no sooner got halfway around then the avalanche of colored ice began.

"This is like, super mean San." Brittany clung to her own slushie, occasionally taking a sip of its blueberry goodness.

"But think of what these dicks do to Quinn and Berry all the time. Even to me. I'm a little tired of slushie facials just because I'm dating you."

The duo looked at each other, nodded and each threw their drink into the bullies' faces. "They look like big rainbows." Brittany giggled at the multiple colors. Santana couldn't hold in her laughter. "What?"

"I love you B." The Latina linked pinkies with her girlfriend.

"I love you too San." Brittany bounced some on her heels before kissing the shorter girl.

Rachel finally stepped up to Karofsky and Azimio. They were now multiple shades of red, blue, green, orange, yellow and purple. Brittany was right, they did resemble large rainbows.

Quinn walked around the pair, an amused smile gracing her lips. "Maybe now you'll think twice before you do this to me, or Rachel… or any of us." The blonde stepped forward and dumped her cup right on top of Karofsky's head, she even left the cup there as a little hat. Rachel mimicked her girlfriend's actions, only on Azimio.

"You'll pay for this you freaks, all of you." Karofsky wiped his eyes as every student in the hallway started laughing.

"Hm… for some reason I doubt that." Quinn grabbed the diva's hand and interlocked their fingers as they walked toward the choir room with their friends.

A feeling of empowerment washed over her. She now felt stronger than she ever had before.


	16. Unbreakable

**_To address an issue I seem to have come across in the last chapter. The slushie thing. Think about in the series, Rachel is slushied on a daily basis (using that as an example) and the teacher's never step in to stop it then. Why should my story be any different then the show? :) Thanks for your review though :D_**

**_This is "technically" the last chapter, but there is an epilogue that will come out in a few days. Again, that's already done too, just wanna wait and see what kind of reviews I get for this first ;) Song is Unbreakable by Fireflight. Enjoy. If you look the song up, look up the acoustic version, it fits better for this chapter. The original version is still awesome though.  
_**

**_Also, there's a LOT of talking in this chapter, done by Quinn._**

* * *

**_Helpless  
Chapter 16 – Unbreakable_**

Quinn took a deep breath to relax herself. She'd performed at National Cheerleading Competitions in front of thousands of people. Yet the simple thought of speaking for a few minutes in front of the entire student body at McKinley at the end of the year assembly, terrified her. "Calm down sweetheart."

"I'm good." She glanced down at the brunette who was giving her a knowing smirk. Damn her and her ability to read people. "Alright, alright, I'm a little nervous." A smirk of her own graced her lips.

"You can do it. We're all here to support you." She motioned to the rest of the glee club who was smiling and waving at her. "I love you Quinn." She leaned up to kiss her girlfriend.

Her eyes rolled to look away from the brunette playfully. "Hm…" Rachel pulled away and placed her hands on her hips. "I love you too Rachel." She giggled.

_"Today's speaker. Miss Quinn Fabray."_

There it was. Principal Figgins' voice echoed throughout the gymnasium. It was her time. Whether everything went off without a hitch, or went over like a lead balloon, what she was doing had to be done. After stealing another kiss from Rachel, she took a deep breath to compose herself before walking through the curtain.

She was greeted with a mixture of applause and boos. It was to be expected from the closed-minded individuals of McKinley. She didn't let it faze her at all as she made her way to the microphone to speak. The night before she stayed up practicing, even making sure that Rachel stayed up with her while she ran through everything she was going to say.

"Hello…" She paused for a minute to gather the remainder of her thoughts. "I'm sure all of you know who I am. For those of you who don't, I'm Quinn Fabray. Former head cheerleader and Junior this year. Many of you are aware of what happened to me almost two months ago. I passed out in the hallway one day after school. After slicing my own skin open. Had it not been for Rachel," she paused to look behind the curtain at her girlfriend who blew her a kiss, "I wouldn't be here right now."

She took a moment to look around the gymnasium. It was silent every time she paused. Silent enough to where one could have heard a pin drop. She had their undivided attention. "When you look at the person beside you, what do you see? Do you even know the person sitting beside you? What about those in front of you or behind you? When you look at them, do you see nothing but good things? Can you pick out that they spent hours on their hair this morning? What about spending all morning applying and fixing make-up? Can you tell all of that? Do you even pay attention to all of that?" She looked up at her classmates seeing that they were looking at the people surrounding them. "No, you don't. The first thing you notice is their faults. It's human nature. You notice the stain they have on their shirt because maybe they dropped a tiny little bit of toothpaste this morning. Or you might notice that their hair is slightly frizzy because it happens naturally when it rains outside."

Quinn paused again to swallow deeply. She couldn't allow herself to start crying, not in the middle of everything. "I say these things, because I used to be that person. I used to be that person who saw nothing but faults in that stranger beside me. I would take those faults and use them as fuel for my verbal and even sometimes, physical assault on that person. I saw that person with faults as weaker then myself. The way I was raised, any person that was weaker than us, were not equal to us. So I attacked them. I insulted them on a daily basis. I orchestrated a lot of the thrown slushies in this school. People considered me 'top dog' of McKinley. I could say jump, and they would ask how high."

"All that power came with a price though. I couldn't live up to the power that had been bestowed upon me. People expected the universe out of me, and I could barely provide the world. I was under constant stress from my parents who needed me to be the best. Coach Sylvester expected me to lead her cheerios to another national championship. The students expected me to be perfect. My former girlfriend expected me to be brave enough to face you all as being an open lesbian. I know that all may seem trivial to some of you. But let me inform you that everybody deals with daily stresses differently. I was the type who couldn't accept failure as an option, so I started to run myself ragged. I stretched myself so thin trying to please everybody that I finally snapped."

She felt a single tear slide down her cheek. What she was saying was coming from the heart, most of which Rachel hadn't heard the night before, or at any time over the past week while she'd been practicing. "Several months back I had an episode where I cut myself. I was so scared the first time I did it, my biggest fear was that someone would find out and think I was crazy. I wasn't crazy then. The bleeding, in a way, helped to ease my pain. The girl who would eventually become my girlfriend caught me in the bathroom here." She paused to look over at Rachel behind the curtains. The young diva didn't know this part of her story. "We ended up becoming friends and she was able to get me to stop my trend of self injury. She helped me to realize there were other ways to deal with my pain then to cause more."

"It was about two months after I met her that I started to fall from the top. My fall from the top wasn't a graceful one. It seemed that I hit every single branch on the way down to the bottom. I think the entire fall started when I broke up with my boyfriend, Sam." She turned to look at him behind the curtain. Over the past few weeks they'd come to be friends, he was passed the fact that she'd left him for a girl. He accepted it. And he accepted her. "I left him behind for a girl I fell in love with. I was dating her for a month, maybe two when I felt brave enough to take the next step. Tell my parents I was gay and dating a girl." She quickly scanned the audience until she found Jasmine. She returned the brunette's sad smile before continuing. "My parents, being strict Christians, didn't appreciate their daughter's sinful behavior. I ended up with an hour to pack and get out of the house. My, then, girlfriend and her family was very accommodating to me and allowed me to stay with them. Things soon after fell apart with her and that was when I fell back into the pit of despair, so to speak. I started cutting away at my skin every single evening. There were even times I did it at school."

"When my former girlfriend moved on, I felt completely lost. I had nobody to turn to about my pain anymore. I still went through the same routine: go to school and be perfect, go to cheerios practice and be perfect. I had no room for excuse. I was Quinn Fabray. I packed my bags and left. To where I didn't know. My first night I slept in my car. I hadn't realized where I'd gone that night until the following morning when Rachel knocked on my window. She invited me into her house, no questions asked. She fed me breakfast and even gave up her bed so I could get a restful sleep." She smiled softly as she remembered the day she spoke about. "I had a roof over my head, a bed to sleep in, and food in my stomach, but that didn't stop the emotional turmoil I was faced with every single day when I woke up. The cutting got worse and worse. To the point I was always tired, no matter how much I slept I was exhausted."

"During a misunderstanding one day at school, my sexual orientation ended up being broadcast to the entire population of the hallway. And come on, we're in high school. What doesn't spread like a plague in this place? By the end of that same day it had looped back around to my ex-boyfriend. When he confronted me I snapped and announced it myself. I don't know what had overcome me. Perhaps the notion of not being able to take it anymore. I wasn't the perfect girl everybody assumed I was."

This time when she glanced back she locked eyes with Santana and smiled warmly. The Latina folded her arms over her chest and returned the smile. "The exhaustion effected me in more ways than one. As I mentioned before, I was captain of the cheerios. During a practice one day I nearly fell because of being so weak. I snapped at my best friend. I shoved her and she fractured her wrist in the fall. To this day I still don't know how she forgave me. I know I wouldn't have forgiven her if she'd done the same to me." She wiped away another tear as it threatened to fall. "I lost my position on the cheerios that day. That day was it for me. It was the day where I'd lost the last thing I thought I had a steady grasp on."

She walked across the stage and grabbed Rachel's hand. She knew she couldn't do the last part alone. After lacing their fingers together she made her way back to the microphone. "That was also the day I died. I used all the energy I had remaining to walk half way across the school, blood pouring out of the several cuts on my thigh and soaking my dress. This girl right here was the only person I could find." She looked down into Rachel's eyes. "Her quick thinking saved my life. In more ways than one. Rachel was a person that, six months ago, would have dumped a slushie on. Yet she was the one saving my life. She opened her house to me, accepted me into her world with open arms. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here. She got me to the hospital where they had to perform a blood transfusion because I'd lost so much." She sniffled softly. Relaxing only when she felt Rachel's fingers caress her cheek to wipe away the salty tears. "I died during that transfusion. I died for 15 seconds before they were able to bring me back."

"I love you." She whispered just to Rachel before looking back into the crowd. "How many of you have ever picked on someone before?" Quinn watched Finn, Puck, and Santana walk out from behind the curtain and raise their hands. The blonde soon followed their actions. Nobody in the crowd followed their lead. "Don't be shy, raise your hands." She smiled softly when she saw some hands shoot up, including those of Karofsky and Azimio. "Now… tell me, how many of you have ever been on the receiving end of those taunts and slushies?" Almost the entire crowd's hands shot up in response. Quinn's was raised, as was Rachel's, and the rest of the glee club had come out from behind the curtain to raise their hands. They'd all fell victim to at least one slushie before just because of what club they were in.

"Those of you with your hands up now. Do you feel worthless and useless because of those taunts? Have you ever felt the need to injury yourself to relieve the pain? Maybe a few pills here and there, a few gashes where nobody will notice them… It doesn't help. You become addicted to it. And addiction is hard to break, I'm still struggling with it." She wrapped her arm around Rachel's shoulder, the shorter diva pressed herself into Quinn's side and listened to her pour her heart.

"It doesn't matter if the person's a jock, a nerd, a geek, a gamer, or any other social class out there… words can hurt. Words can cause a person to want to take their own life. Very much like it did to me. So, those of you who raised your hands to bullying, think twice the next time you go to throw that slushie. Think about why that person might be wearing a shirt with a hole in it. Think about why there's a rash on their arm. Think about why they're hair's red, or black, or even purple." She smiled when a light chuckle came from the group. "Think about the effect it has on their self esteem. Everybody has their own personal limits before breaking. I was unlucky enough to reach mine. I broke in the worst possible way." She looked up at the ceiling to stave off more tears, but it didn't work. Soon they were flowing freely down her cheeks. "When you look at that person beside you, don't look at the color of their skin. Don't look at how tall or short they may be. Don't look at their weight. Don't look at their freckles. Look past all that and get to know them for them. There are things about us that we can't change. That doesn't give others the right to make fun of those things."

"I'm Quinn Fabray. And I'm a blonde. But I don't adhere to that stereotype. I'm also a lesbian, I don't adhere to that stereotype either… I guess what I'm getting at is… No matter what your traits are, whether they're external or internal, never let others bring you down just because you're a little different than they are. Just be the stronger person. Show them that you won't take their abuse. Prove to them that you're unbreakable." After her last pause she leaned down to speak into the microphone one more time. "Thank you…"

The moment Quinn backed away from the microphone the entire gymnasium erupted in applause and cheers for how brave Quinn had been to share that story with them all. She broke down into tears. "Shh…" Rachel soothed as she pulled the taller blonde into her arms. Soon after she felt more arms wrap around her slender body.

She looked up to see the rest of her friends had enveloped her in a tight group hug. All of them were proud of her. Even Santana had a slight shine of tears in her eyes. "I love you guys." Quinn whispered moments before standing up straight and pulling out of Rachel's arms.

The curtain finally raised and everyone took their seats. Quinn was center stage, sitting at the piano. Rachel sat down next to her on the piano bench. They'd decided on this as a group. The majority of the song would be sung by the couple, the rest of the club singing along to the chorus parts.

Quinn glanced at Rachel moments before her ears were filled with the familiar starting chords from the pair of violins on the back of the stage. She smiled softly as her fingers rested on the keys of the piano. Her voice echoed out into the gymnasium the moment her fingers pressed on the keys.

**_(Quinn)_**

**_Where are the people that accused me?  
The ones who beat me down and bruised me  
They hide just out of sight  
Can't face me in the light  
They'll return but I'll be stronger  
_**  
**_(Group)_**

**_God, I want to dream again  
Take me where I've never been  
I want to go there  
This time I'm not scared  
Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable  
No one can touch me  
Nothing can stop me  
_**  
**_(Rachel)_**

**_Sometimes it's hard to just keep going  
But faith is moving without knowing  
Can I trust what I can't see?  
To reach my destiny  
I want to take control but I know better  
_**  
**_(Group)_**

**_God, I want to dream again  
Take me where I've never been  
I want to go there  
This time I'm not scared  
Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable  
No one can touch me  
Nothing can stop me_**

**_(Quinn and Rachel)_**  
**_Forget your fear it's just a crutch  
That tries to hold you back  
And turn your dreams to dust  
All you need to do is just… trust  
_**  
The club slowly filed off stage while Quinn and the violinists continued playing. Rachel placed a gentle hand on Quinn's shoulder before standing up to follow them out. The spotlight narrowed to just shine on her as she started the last bit of the song, softly.

**_(Quinn)_**

**_God, I want to dream again  
Take me where I've never been  
I want to go there  
This time I'm not scared  
Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable  
No one can touch me  
Nothing can stop me_**

Quinn dared to look up from her hands when she finished. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Rachel running toward her, a huge smile on her face. Over the brunette's shoulder she saw Mr. Schuester applauding with the rest of the gymnasium. He wore a proud smile on his face and she swore she even saw some tears welling up in his eyes.

It was perfect. Everything was perfect now. Quinn had a home, had a nice warm bed to sleep in, food in her stomach every single day. She couldn't help but wonder how different her life would have been had she never gotten the courage to tell her parents she was gay. Her head shook subconsciously, desperate to rid itself of those wandering thoughts. She had all she needed now. A girl who loved every single bit of her, the good, the bad, and the absolute ugly. Rachel never questioned a thing about Quinn, she knew and accepted everything about her. She lived in a house with a family that loved her as if she were their own. Her life was perfect. She couldn't have asked for anything better.

* * *

_**Sorry for any mistakes, the chapter as a whole was looked over quickly by both myself and Baby Capri 1990. You all should go read her story Protect and Serve ;) It's good. I should know, I'm helping her with it.  
**_


	17. Epilogue  I Do

**_Sadly I must bring this to an end. But don't fret my lovelies, I'm currently working on a Faberry/Brittana AU story. It's currently on chapter 10 and I'm not posting it until I'm finished._**

**_This song. I Do by 98 Degrees. All the words fit perfectly. And I think it's a great way to and a great story :D_**

**_Always looking forward to your opinions.  
_**

* * *

**_Helpless  
Epilogue – I Do_**

"I'm caught up at the airport."

A desperate voice rang from the other side of the phone. "But we have a reservation at 8!"

"I know. I'll be able to make it, I'm just running a little late. Just go ahead and go I'll meet you there."

"Quinn, it's our 10 year anniversary. Why did you even take the job anyway? You knew this would happen, you know how busy JFK is this time of the year. People are starting to take their summer vacations." Rachel ranted into the phone as she entered their bedroom to start getting dressed. Just what she wanted to do, start her anniversary meal alone.

Quinn sighed, she had to hurry and get off the phone before the noise in the background gave anything away. "Listen, sweetheart. I promise I'll make it up to you. I'll meet you there by 8:30, I promise. I see my bag now, then I'll be going to get my car and be on my way."

"Alright." Rachel let out a defeated sigh. "Be careful coming home. I love you."

"I love you too Rach."

She disconnected the call with a heavy sigh. "Aww, is little Quinnie in the dog house?"

"Shut up Santana." She shoved her phone into her purse and stepped closer to her best friend. "Everything has to be perfect for tonight."

"Yea, yea, you're doing that romantic shit. I know."

Quinn glared at her friend. She was not amused. "Oh like you didn't go to all kinds of trouble for Britt."

"That's different, I at least didn't lie to her." She pulled her apron over her head and flipped on the stoves for the evening service. "Why did you decide to come here?"

Quinn laughed as she unzipped her dress bag to pull out a solid navy blue strapless evening gown. "Because Rachel loves your food, why… I don't know." She smirked. "I've personally yet to find anything I like." She winked, knowing Santana would get a little irritated by it.

"That's why you order the same thing every time you come in."

The blonde watched her dear friend as well as a few other cooks move around the kitchen like a well oiled machine, making dinner preparations for the evening. "Santana… thank you again for this. It means the world to me."

"Yea, yea. Go get ready, Berry will be here shortly."

Quinn pulled her dress from the bag and made her way to the back, into Santana's office to get changed for the evening.

Rachel couldn't believe that Quinn would be late. She remembered trying to talk the blonde out of flying to London for a photo shoot. The day she was scheduled to return was the day they officially started dating. It was their ten year anniversary since their first official date as a couple. Ten long, wonderful years that were the gateway to many more together.

Quinn had gone to the New York School of the Arts for photography after high school. Rachel was accepted into Julliard's music program. Santana and Brittany had also followed them to New York City after graduation. Brittany and Rachel became classmates at Julliard, Brittany for her dancing ability. And Santana attended a culinary school just outside of the city limits. The four had never once lost contact after high school.

Brittany had become just as well traveled as Quinn. Being one of the most sought after choreographers in the world, she was always getting on a plane somewhere.

Quinn's passport was filling up just as quickly as Brittany's was. Being hired by modeling agencies worldwide for photo shoots.

Santana, shortly after graduating culinary school, started work as a line cook in a small restaurant on Time's Square. Soon after she started looking into opening her own restaurant. _A Taste of Satan_. Wasn't exactly the name everybody had imagined for her restaurant. But it took off quickly and soon became one of the most popular Spanish cuisine restaurants in New York City.

Rachel's career started out slow. After graduation from Julliard, she struggled the most to break into the business. Amazing voices were a dime a dozen. But the moment she landed her first lead role in an off-Broadway production, her career soared. She was now half way through a four year contract in Spring Awakening. She already had offers lined up for a movie after her Broadway contract ran out.

The diva sighed before she paid the taxi driver and stepped out of the car in front of _A Taste of Satan_. She shook her head. Even after two years she still had a hard time believing Santana named her restaurant that.

"Reservation for Fabray." Rachel spoke to the maître d' when she walked in.

He smiled politely at her before checking his book. "Reservation for 2?"

Rachel sighed, the grip on her handbag tightening some. "She'll be joining me shortly."

"Alright madam, right this way." He grabbed two menus and a wine list before leading her through the restaurant to a private table near the kitchen. "Your waitress shall be with you shortly."

She nodded her thanks and accepted the menu. She already knew what she wanted to order so there was no use in opening it. The wine list, however, was opened quickly to see what kind of vintage wines Santana kept in stock.

"I recommend the Pinot Noir circa 1975."

Rachel jumped at the all too familiar voice that whispered in her ear. "Dammit Santana don't scare me like that."

The Latina chuckled before popping open a bottle of wine and filling up both glasses on the table before Rachel could stop her. "Relax short stack, this is my present to you guys. As is the entire meal." She glanced down to get a better look at Rachel in the dim light. "Where is the other half anyway?" She needed to play along until Quinn put her plan into motion.

"She got caught up at the airport." She let out a heavy sigh before she noticed Santana was actually watching her and had a somewhat concerned look on her face. Rachel wore a calf length, spaghetti strap, blood red dress. Her hair was pulled into a perfect bun. Around her neck she wore the gold heart shaped locket Quinn had gotten her last Christmas. "I just wish Quinn would get here already. It hasn't really been much of a wonderful anniversary like I expected it to be." She clasped her hands together before resting her chin on them.

Santana took a short moment to glance at the kitchen door where she saw Quinn watching the pair through the window. "I know Q. She's killing herself over being late. She wants to be here with you."

"Thanks San." The Latina's words meant a lot to her. She smiled sadly before picking up her wine glass to sip it. "Oh… this one's good."

"Told you so." She winked. "I'll keep an eye out for her. Be back out soon." Santana turned to return to the kitchen. The minute she opened the door she glared at Quinn. "You'd better get out there soon. She's broken and lonely." She reached up to pluck a stray hair out of Quinn's face.

"I've been gone for a week. Do you have any idea how much I want to just go out there and be with her right now?" Santana gave her a sad smile. With the way Brittany traveled like Quinn, she knew exactly what she meant. "…sorry. San I just have to make sure it's perfect."

"You could do it in a dark, damp alley while wearing a paper bag in the middle of an argument and she'd think it was perfect."

Quinn smiled before giving her friend a tight hug. "Tell Julio I'm ready when he is."

Santana nodded some. "You'll be okay." She walked off to go get him. The minute she vanished Quinn felt herself start shaking. She'd spent the better part of her trip talking with Santana and planning everything for this night.

Rachel idly swirled her wine as she glanced at her phone. She debated on calling her girlfriend. It was already pushing 8:30 and she was staring to get worried. Just as she lifted her glass to take a drink she heard music echo throughout the restaurant from a guitar and the stereo speakers shut off. She, along with the rest of the patrons turned to look at the man who made his way through the tables until he finally came to a stop in front of a very confused Rachel.

"All I am…" Quinn started singing as she walked out of the back. "All I'll be. Everything in this world. All that I'll ever need." She locked eyes with Rachel who lifted her hand to cover her mouth. "Is in your eyes. Shining at me. When you smile I can feel. All my passion unfolding…"

"What are you doing?" Rachel whispered softly and smiled widely, tears shining in her eyes as Quinn came to a stop in front of her.

"…Your hand brushes mine. And a thousand sensations. Seduce me 'cause I…" She lifted her own looser dress up so she could kneel down and look right into Rachel's eyes. Nobody else in the packed restaurant mattered. She sang only to the love of her life. "I do, cherish you. For the rest of my life. You don't have to think twice. I will, love you still. It's beyond my control. I've waited so long to say this to you. If you're asking do I love you this much. I do…"

Rachel giggled softly before wiping tears from her eyes. "I love you." She mouthed, not wanting to throw Quinn off in the song.

"In my world, before you. I lived outside me emotions. Didn't know where I was going. 'Till that day, I found you. How you opened my life. To a new paradise. In a world torn by change. Still with all my heart. 'Till my dying day. I do, cherish you. For the rest of my life. You don't have to think twice. I will, love you still. It's beyond my control. I've waited so long to say this to you. If you're asking do I love you this much. I do…"

Quinn was biting her lower lip when she finished singing. Behind her, Julio finished the last few chords of the song. The moment he finished, the restaurant was so quiet one could have heard a pin drop. Santana and her cooks had stopped what they were doing to step outside the kitchen to watch. There was a smile plastered to the Latina's face. All of the waiters and waitresses had also stopped to watch.

After a deep breath, the blonde opened her mouth to speak again. "Today's our ten year anniversary and I wish I could have spent more time with you celebrating. But…" She turned to take something that Julio handed her before locking eyes with Rachel. "…I may have missed today but I never want to miss another. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. While I was in London I decided to stop traveling unless it's with you. I'm staying right here in New York with you and opening up a studio here. I'll never miss another anniversary. I never want to miss another day with you as long as we both live. I never thought I could love someone as much as I love you…" She opened up the ring case to show to the brunette. "… Rachel Barbara Berry. Will you spend the rest of your life with me as my wife?"

By the time Quinn finished her speech, the brunette had tears streaming down her cheeks. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she nodded her head. "Yes Quinn. Yes I'll marry you!" Her heart skipped a beat when Quinn pulled the ring out of the box. She admired the simple princess cut diamond and gold ring that fit her finger perfectly.

Quinn smiled widely as she watched Rachel's eyes stay locked on the ring. She wrapped one hand around the back of the brunette's neck and pulled her down for a passionate kiss. It was soon followed by cheers and applause, led by Santana, who only wished Brittany wasn't currently in Vancouver so she could see it too. She pulled her phone out of her pocket to take a quick picture to send to her wife. Within moments she received an incoming call. "Hey B."

_"Let me talk to them!"_ Brittany's voice was beyond excited at the news.

"Hang on." Santana chuckled before making her way to the table and turning her speaker on. "You guys have a phone call." She placed the small device on the table.

"Hello?" Rachel asked, barely taking her eyes off her wife to be to look at the phone.

_"It's about time."_ Brittany giggled. _"I'm so, so sorry I missed it."_

"I just couldn't wait any longer." Quinn nuzzled into her love's neck affectionately.

_"Totally cool. I'm not mad. We need to celebrate. I'll be back in New York next Tuesday. I'm taking everybody out. Engagement party!"_

Quinn and Rachel bumped noses, both giggling at their best friend's level of excitement. "That sounds awesome B." Quinn placed a gentle kiss on Rachel's lips.

"Wrap it up Britt. I think they want to be alone and enjoy dinner before the real celebration starts." Santana smirked.

"Santana!" Quinn scolded her friend. A few nearby patrons laughed softly.

_"I love you guys so much. Have a good dinner! See you next week."_

"We love you too Britt." They quickly shut everybody else out and focused only on one another.

Santana grabbed her phone and disappeared into her office to finish the call with her wife in private. "I love you Lucy Quinn Fabray." Rachel cupped the blonde's cheeks and kissed her softly.

"And I love you Rachel Barbara Berry." Quinn placed another kiss to her lips. Then another, and another that lingered. She didn't want to pull apart, but when she did she moved to whisper against the brunette's ear. "Maybe we should get that food to go." Her hot breath tickled the brunette's ear.

All Rachel could do was blush, shiver, and nod. "Sounds wonderful."


End file.
